Penelope and the Mystery of the Killer Heels
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope was not usually very lucky, but even she hadn't managed to get accused of murder so far. Total AU, with pretty much every CM character coming up at some stage. The rating is just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: SURPRISE! Are you all now shocked to actually see another story from me?_ I have_ to admit this had been written last year already - technically even two years ago, but it hadn't been finished back then and only got finished last July. This is... quite a project, with 46 chapters and something new I tried. The story is told from both POV's. Penelope's is always first and then Morgan's side of the story follows in the next chapter. That being said, with every chapter where they have 'scenes' together, the events will obviously repeat - there was no other way sorry. But you will get insights and reactiosn from both. This is totally AU, but let me tell you, every BAU member will have a small or bigger part in it. When I say BAu I mean Hotch, Rossi, Emily and JJ, as well as Reid and Lynch (although, yes, I am aware that Lynch is not a BAU member, thanks for pointing that out.)_

_Enough of me, of to the fun. ENJOY!_

* * *

_His hands travelled up and down her body, caressing every inch of skin for several moments before moving on, further down, making her all tingly in the right places. It felt like hours had passed since they first made it to her bedroom, losing pieces of fabric with every few feet they had gotten closer to her bed. She would never describe herself as easy, but with this guy it almost felt as if she needed to make a move, any move really – even if that move lead to the bedroom more or less straight away. _

_Any momentary doubt or second guessing had been thrown overboard the moment his lips landed on hers, just in front of her apartment door a few moments ago, and from there onwards things certainly moved on rapidly. His hands were still roaming up and down her body, leaving what felt like trails of fire where they touched her skin. His lips nipped, licked, bit and sucked on her neck, occasionally dipping lower towards her breasts, driving her insane with need and want and lust. For a moment she actually felt – and maybe even worried – that they would set her sheets on fire. _

_She heard a noise coming from somewhere, sounding like banging. Like someone was banging against the wall, or the floor, maybe even the ceiling. Probably her neighbors. Penelope didn't think that she and her handsome companion had been really that loud, but then again she hadn't really registered a lot in the past hour or so. It seemed a bit like any coherent thought magically disappeared when he got his hands on her – or his lips for that matter. Her companion's hands left her body for a moment, shifting his weight, seeming as if he wanted to turn them, so she was on top – not that she minded much, so slowly they rolled, just for Penelope to…_

… find herself just moments later on the floor, next to her bed, wide awake and realizing that she was on her own. In her apartment.

"Not again," she almost whined, letting out a frustrated sigh. It was just another one. Just like the previous night. And the eight nights before that. Something was seriously wrong with her, especially when she found herself waking up every morning, because she fell out of bed – the moment her dreams actually started to get _really_ good. Admittedly it had been a while and just now she realized sexual frustration sucked.

Turning over, Penelope spotted an old issue of _Cosmo_ lying under her nightstand. She could make out _50 crazy things to do today_ on the cover and knew right away she so was not a Cosmo Girl. Sure she was fun and female, but certainly not fearless. She was almost certain that half of the 50 things on that list would be something she'd never do in her life, ever.

Just as she was feeling like her sexual frustration was being overruled by her general frustration with her life and the course it has taken on, she heard a knocking. The same kind she had heard during her dream. It grew louder, more urgent somehow, and Penelope decided she maybe should see what it was. Glancing at the nightstand watch above her, she didn't only see it was shortly past 9am, but also didn't miss the big, fat, bold red circle in her calendar. A circle that marked 'Birthday'.

She had forgotten about her own birthday. Just when she thought she'd reached a new low.

Since the knocking didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon, Penelope decided to get up and just see what it was all about. Maybe one of her crazy friends had some strange idea like singing telegraphs or stuff like that. God, Penelope really hoped it wouldn't be a signing telegraph. But knowing her friends, she certainly wouldn't put it past any of them.

Opening the front door without even looking through the peephole was a mistake – as she realized the moment she opened the door. Still a bit worked up from the rather sexual dream she just had, Penelope was met by a guy who easily looked like he himself was a walking dream. A walking wet dream that is. Tall, dark, handsome. Deep, dark eyes, that somehow were a bit mysterious. Bald head, although that seemed more shaven off than anything else. He looked like the kind of guy mothers would tell their daughters to stay away from. A guy that had something dangerous going on. And the gun attached to his belt certainly was not the only reason he screamed 'danger'. Never having believed in love at first sight, she was certain that maybe she should rethink her position on that issue again.

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked and his voice sounded like molten lava, washing over her and leaving a feeling of heat.

"Yes? That's me…"

"I'm Detective Morgan. Do you have a moment?"

_Detective?_ Just now did she notice the uniform he was wearing. Well, part of the uniform anyway. And boy, did he wear that uniform well. And why a guy looking like him was with the PD when he probably easily could make twice that money with his looks… And just then it hit her. Detective Morgan? Sure. Oh, her friends certainly were devious.

"I sure do…" Penelope smiled, relaxing and leaning against the frame of her door. She would definitely enjoy this. "You wanna come inside?" she asked, gesturing past her and already getting ready to move back. Maybe she could even find some sort of use for the handcuffs she saw dangling from his belt. The gun probably was only a prop as well.

"I'd actually much rather prefer if we could do this downtown," he answered, confusing Penelope for a moment.

"Downtown? That's … a first. I mean, I've never really had an … um … encounter like this before, but I always thought strippers are supposed to come to you, and not the other way around."

"Ex-cuse me?" she heard him ask seeming slightly taken aback. That didn't take much and Penelope was actually feeling slightly disappointed. Here she thought he'd maybe force her back into her apartment, handcuff her to a chair and start some really _good_ show.

"I have to say that is one hell of a good outfit. It looks like a real one actually. How often do you find yourself in the middle of some girls, trying to rip this of you and having a piece of that?" she asked with a smile and winked. She didn't entirely know where that all of a sudden came from, but maybe it was time to life up a bit. If her friends sent her a stripper, she could as well enjoy it.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am. But I can assure you, I'm real. Detective Derek Morgan, Washington DC PD…" he said, retrieving something from somewhere and holding it in front of Penelope.

A badge. Shiny and golden. Just like in the movies. And it looked damn real. Looking from the badge to him and back, she saw him looking rather stern at her. And his badge looked very real all of a sudden.

"You're a cop? A … real cop?" Penelope asked, slightly alarmed by now and feeling like she might faint any minute.. She only saw him nodding and Penelope closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her lips together and finding support against the doorframe.

"I … Oh my… I'm… I'm so sorry. I just thought…. seeing that it is my… um… birthday and my friends have a certain history of… unusual gifts…. that you were um…. a gift…" she stammered not even bothering to look up in his eyes. She was too embarrassed for that.


	2. a real detective

_AN: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter of this. There will be quite a few surprises character appearance wise in store with this story, but that's all I'm gonna say :)_

* * *

He loved his job as a cop. Really. It was a rewarding line of work. His father already was a cop back home in Chicago, and Derek Morgan followed into his footsteps much to his mothers protests. His father had died when Morgan was ten when he tried stopping a robbery at their local shop. And his mother feared that Morgan at some point might follow that same fate. With his sometimes reckless actions she certainly had plenty of reasons to keep worrying no matter how often her son kept reassuring her that this would not happen.

Maybe his transfer to D.C. was in one way or the other a way to escape his mother's watchful eyes for a while. It was either her constant worry about him losing his life, or the question when he would give her grandchildren. Either way it usually was a lost battle, because his mother always found a way of sneaking either of two topics – usually even both – into their conversations.

It wasn't as if Morgan had problems finding girls. Quite the opposite, but so far none had crossed his path that would make him see 'forever' in their future. And okay, maybe there was as certain pattern in his woman, but then again with his job he didn't have time to work on anything 'serious'. He had tried that in the beginning. But it became quickly apparent that his then girlfriend had no understanding why he was working so much, or what was so fascinating about some murder investigation. Given, he didn't expect any of them to find the image of blood or gruesome stuff enticing, but they should at least accept that it was part of his job. A job he loved. Unless it was s current dead-end case that didn't leave much for him to do or get done. He had little to no leads and right now; standing in front of the apartment of one Penelope Garcia was his last hope. A hope that quickly became something entirely different when she opened the door.

Her hair messy but yet still cute. She was wearing sweatpants and some t-shirt that seemed slightly too tight in certain areas. And for a moment it was hard for Morgan to pull his eyes away from these _certain_ areas. For a moment he felt guilty. This was a job; he shouldn't spend time checking her out. But when he looked at her, seeing that she definitely was checking him out, that guilt sort of vanished and he stood just a little bit taller. She certainly had a lot going on for her.

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had the right person.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Detective Morgan. Do you have a moment?"

At that she looked surprised for a moment, almost shocked and maybe even a bit panicked. But after a few minutes he saw her expression changing, almost to a grin and Morgan was not entirely sure whether he wanted to know what was going on in her mind. He somehow had an idea that the handcuffs attached to his belt probably played some role in whatever she was thinking about.

"I sure do," he heard her say, leaning against the door frame, all relaxed all of a sudden. "You wanna come inside?" she asked next, slightly moving, indicating for him to step inside. He could have technically done what he came for inside her apartment, but something told him he would be better off for the moment if he declined.

"I'd actually much rather prefer if we could do this downtown," he mustered up after a few moments, seeing her confusing look. That was… different. Most people either throw a tantrum or just came straight with him, but no one ever looked confused. Unless she had expected something else of course, but Morgan wasn't sure what that could have been.

"Downtown? That's … a first. I mean, I've never really had an … um … encounter like this before, but I always thought strippers are supposed to come to you, and not the other way around."

He was about to respond when her words sunk in. _Stripper_? Did she think he was…? Morgan wasn't entirely sure whether to take it as a compliment or not, but then again, the way she looked at him, it didn't seem like she meant any harm.

"Ex-cuse me?" he almost sputtered. He had heard quite a lot throughout his career. But being mistaken for a stripper certainly was new.

"I have to say that is one hell of a good outfit. It looks like a real one actually. How often do you find yourself in the middle of some girls, trying to rip this of you and having a piece of that?" he heard her asking and actually had to smile. And when he saw her wink he had to admit for a moment he really considered forgetting what he came her for and doing what she thought he came. But only almost. He actually felt a bit bad letting her down like this, especially since she seemed so very keen on that idea. But he had to.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am. But I can assure you, I'm real. Detective Derek Morgan, Washington DC PD…" he finally said, retrieving his badge and holding it for Penelope to inspect.

Within seconds all color drained from her face and she looked like she might pass out any minute.

"You're a cop? A … real cop?" she asked shocked and Morgan saw her leaning against the frame of her door, wondering whether he should make a few steps towards her just in case she'd pass out. And maybe he should have broken that news to her softer.

"I … Oh my… I'm… I'm so sorry. I just thought…. seeing that it is my… um… birthday and my friends have a certain history of… unusual gifts…. that you were um…. a gift…" he heard her stammering, avoiding his eyes. Morgan could see her cheeks by now tinted deeply red. Cute. A gift, huh? Oh, if only….


	3. all these possibilities

_AN: Sorry it seems to take forever between chapters. I never intended on updating every day, but I certainly hadn't planed on having such long breaks. I'm terrible and I'm sorry. I promise to work on improving :)_

* * *

Penelope never had felt as embarrassed as she felt now. Thank God, she hadn't suggested any of her own thoughts. Otherwise this would have been an absolute nightmare. Not that it was anything but that right now either.

"I'm… really, god, I don't know what came over me,.. I mean… I know what, but I just… I just thought you were a … um … well… a male stripper my friends had hired for my birthday…" she stammered, feeling like she had actually made things worse rather than improve the situation. "Am … am I in trouble? Will… will you arrest me?" she asked and didn't mean this in any sexual or enticing way.

She heard him laugh out loud for a moment, which made her look up. "No… I won't arrest you. Not yet at least," he grinned at her and for a moment Penelope thought her legs might give in and she would find out how well those arms could catch her.

"This is not about my parking tickets, is it? Because I really planned on paying them. Or the speeding ticket for that matter. I just… didn't manage to um… pay it yet…"

She saw him shake his handsome head and for a moment she might have stare a bit dreamily.

"Ms. Garcia… I'm a homicide detective. So trust me, tickets for speeding and parking violations are not something I am interested in."

For a moment she let out a breath of relief. And maybe she really should get these damn tickets paid, because this already was like…. Did he just say 'homicide'?`

"Did you say… homicide?" she asked again, just to make sure and she saw him nod. "Like… someone died and you… you investigate?" She saw the handsome detective nod again and boy… this wasn't good. What would a homicide detective do here, with her? And maybe she got that all wrong, maybe he was still a stripper and just pulling her leg and… No, wrong thought. She had seen his credentials, his gun, both looked fucking real to her.

"Why.. why are you here then to see me?" she finally decided on asking.

"Ms. Garcia, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have that conversation someplace else other than your doorstep," she heard him saying again and for a moment wanted to let him in, but than his words from earlier, that he wanted her to come downtown came back to her.

"I… um… sure, just…. let me get changed," she mumbled, turned around and vanished in her apartment. Ten minutes later she re-emerged in some jeans and a tight top, braided her blonde hair and found her glasses. She usually hated wearing her glasses, had contacts most of the time, but she seriously couldn't be bothered finding them now.

Detective Morgan was waiting at exactly the same spot she had left him standing ten minutes ago. She had offered for him to come inside her apartment to wait until she was ready, but he declined.

"Would you mind telling me… what this… um… is about?" she asked nervously when they climbed down the stairs.

"I just have a few questions for you, ma'am," was all he said.

"Questions about what? If that is .. about the party last week I went to, I swear I had no involvement in that. As soon as I found out that they smoked weed and took stuff I was out of there. I'm certain I should maybe have … um.. reported that but … well… I just … didn't," she said, wondering what she could get for being involved in something like drug possession. Was there a thing as accessory to drug possession? They didn't deal there, did they? By now they had made their way to his car, in which he had helped her in and were on their way to what Penelope assumed was the station.

They drove for a moment, with him saying nothing at all, which kind of unnerved her, so she kept talking. It was a nervous-thing. She couldn't stop it.

"It's not about some party. As I said … I am homicide. I don't care much for drug possession or such things either," he said after a long while, when they had reached the station and he was holding the door to the station open for her. Could Penelope see him grinning slightly? _Great, _for him that all probably was funny. He wasn't the one rummaging through his brain, wondering what other slightly unlawful things he had committed over the past few weeks. "This is about Kevin Lynch."

"My ex-boyfriend?" Penelope asked. And _that_ she certainly had not expected.

He brought her into a small room, pulled out a chair for her and sat down opposite of her.

"Oh god, what did he say this time?" she asked, before continuing. "Because whatever it is I'm almost certain it isn't true. I… swear… I kill him the next time I see him…" she said absent-minded. That seemed to have gotten his attention all of a sudden.

"Kevin Lynch is dead. He was killed," Detective Morgan informed her. It took a moment to take in what he just said, but before she could say anything he went on.

"And you, Ms. Garcia are my prime suspect..."


	4. prime suspects

_AN: Ok, so I suck at keeping my promise to try and get this up more regulary. The thing is, I really tried, but everytime I plan out to update, something crosses paths with RL and I am nowhere close to Internet and my laptop. I know a few people are very suspicious about possible monotonoy with having the same thing happen over two chapters just from two different POV's. But... trust me, the moment we get them appart - which is still a few chapters away, it will all make sense! _

* * *

Morgan felt the longer this would take now, the harder the later part would be. But he couldn't help but smile at the image in front of him. And that these thoughts should rather disturb him – given their current situation - did not cross his mind.

"I'm… really, god, I don't know what came over me,.. I mean… I know what, but I just… I just thought you were a … um … well… a male stripper my friends had hired for my birthday…" she stammered. "Am … am I in trouble? Will… will you arrest me?" he heard her stuttering and he really felt sorry for her. She seemed a bit like an innocent child that feared the wrath of her parents for doing something stupid. And at that image he somehow only could laugh.

He noticed that until now she had avoided eye contact under any circumstances, but when he laughed she looked up.

"No… I won't arrest you. Not yet at least," he grinned.

"This is not about my parking tickets, is it? Because I really planned on paying them. Or the speeding ticket for that matter. I just… didn't manage to um… pay it yet…" he heard her asking and was about to roll his eyes. Why did people always think he was coming for such mundane things? He worked homicide, and sure, he wasn't wearing that in big, bold letters on his forehead, but did people really expect a cop that wrote speeding and parking tickets to carry a gun and look like him?

He shook his head, smiling softly at her. "Ms. Garcia … I'm a homicide detective. So trust me, tickets for speeding or parking offences are not something I am interested in."

He heard her let out a breath for a moment, before her head snapped up, sending her blonde curls flying around her head. "Did you say… _homicide_?" she asked and Morgan just nodded. "Like… someone died and you… and you investigate?" Again Morgan nodded. He saw the moment he nodded that she started thinking, quickly, probably trying to connect a thing or two. "Why…. Why are you here then to see me?"

"Ms. Garcia… if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have that conversation someplace else other than your doorstep."

There was silence for a long moment, almost seeming as if the blonde didn't even register he said something to her, before she snapped out of whatever thought she had been in and nodded. "Of… of course," she said, before stepping aside. "Let me just get changed quickly," she said and was gone a moment later.

Morgan decided to wait patiently on her doorstep. For a moment he was wondering whether he should make sure she wouldn't escape. He had seen a lot over the years and usually the ones that seemed the least suspicious usually were the ones you had to look out for. But just when he actually made up his mind, he saw her coming back, wearing some low-hung jeans and a tank top that barely managed to fit everything she had going on. Which was ample – not that he had looked or anything. At least not for long. And hopefully not too obvious. She had her hair braided in a long pigtail and was wearing glasses now. And geek was certainly not the first thing that came to his mind. Not at all.

When they made it down the stairs to his waiting car, he heard her asking nervously. "Would you mind telling me… what… what this is about?"

"I just have a few questions for you, ma'am," he said and hoped she wouldn't ask further. He understood she had questions and was wondering what this was all about, but he preferred having her in a room she couldn't run from when he laid down what he brought her in for.

"Questions about what? If that is ... about the party last week I went to, I swear I had no involvement in that. As soon as I found out that they smoked weed and took stuff I was out of there. I'm certain I should maybe have … um... reported that, but … well… I just … didn't," he heard her babbling. It actually amused him for a moment. It seemed like she wasn't quite as innocent as he initially thought she would be.

When they reached his car, Morgan held the passenger door open for Penelope and waited for her to get in. With everything he had learned about her little uncontrolled babbling over the past hour, that interrogation should be fun.

It was a short drive to the station and Penelope occasionally went back into babbling mode and Morgan just couldn't help grinning about some of her comments. Under any circumstances she actually would probably have ticked every box he ever had when it came to companions.

"It's not about some party. As I said … I am homicide. I don't care much for drug possession or such things either," he said when they reached the station and he held the door to the police building. "This is about Kevin Lynch."

One moment she was walking ahead of him, the next he saw her turning around to face him, surprise on her face. "My ex-boyfriend?"

He walked on, just nodding slightly, before opening another door. He pulled out a chair for himself and indicated for her to do the same.

"Oh God, what did he say this time?" he heard her asking. "Because whatever it is I'm almost certain it isn't true. I… swear… I kill him the next time I see him…"

At that the detective this time snapped his head up quickly, to look at her. _And okay, maybe that was a bit _too_ easy_.

"Kevin Lynch is dead. He was killed," Morgan informed her. He saw her just nodding, as if that was nothing new, before he saw the change of expression on her face – probably the moment when his words sunk in. And she remember what she just said. But before she could say anything, Morgan decided to tell her why exactly she was here.

"And you, Ms. Garcia, are my prime suspect..."


	5. Alibis?

_AN: Ta-Da. I hope I managed to surprise a few people with this update being out so soon and quick. Since I kind of feel really, really bad about technically giving you the same chapter - more or less - twice I felt I needed to update earlier. Also, with the next chapter I start adding things that aren't part o 'her' chapter, since stuff happens she is not a part of. I love how the guessing already started who could have done it. You. Have. No. Idea. And you won't have for quite a while. But please, go ahead, humor me and keep guessing. :)_

* * *

"_And you, Ms. Garcia, are my prime suspect..."_

These words rung over and over in her head, and didn't get any better.

There was silence for a while. Penelope was too taken aback to say anything. This was so much worse than just mistaking a cop for a stripper. How did she actually always manage to get herself into so much trouble? Although, she had to admit, murder suspect was a first even for her.

"I… are you …I mean… I am?" she asked, shocked, surprised and scared all at once. Murder suspect?

"Before we get any further into this I have to advice you that you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford legal representation, one can and will be provided for you free of charge," she heard him say, and how often had she heard the exact or similar line on TV.

"I … don't need one…" Penelope said and saw the Detective looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"I didn't kill him, so there… is no need for me to have … a lawyer, right?" she almost stuttered.

Somehow Detective Morgan didn't look too convinced with her argument. And she wasn't really surprised with that. He probably had heard that line a few times before.

"Let's just start from the beginning, shall we?" she heard him ask and the feeling in her gut didn't get any better. _This_ officially qualified as the worst mess she had managed to get in.

Penelope just nodded, too paralyzed to actually say anything.

"When's the last time you saw Kevin Lynch?"

Of course _that_ would be his first question, Penelope thought.

"A … About three months ago. When we… broke up," she finally answered, seeing him make some notes.

"A mutual break-up?" she heard him asking.

"That depends on your definition of mutual," she responded.

"Did both of you come to that same decision at the same time?"

"Um… his decision was more made by the red-head I caught him in bed with," Penelope mumbled and she saw him scribbling more on his notepad.

"How angry were you?" he asked, naturally.

"Obviously I wasn't doing cartwheels. In case you haven't noticed I'm not really the kind of girl that has guys tearing down her apartment door and fight over me – which is okay, I guess…"

"I didn't mean to imply th-" "he tried to interrupted, but Penelope just smiled at him softly.

"That's okay, no worries. I had enough time getting used to that thought. My whole life seems to be based on bad luck. I mean… look at me. Here I am, on my birthday, answering questions about my ex-boyfriend, who I am accused of having murdered. It can't get much worse than this…"

There was silence for a moment, before he broke it with another question.

"Where were you last night? Between 1am and 2.30?"

"At home, in my bed, sleeping" she said, before adding "Alone, if that was your next question." Somehow that last part hurt weirdly enough more than the fact that she was sitting here, accused of murder. Penelope didn't have any problems imagining the handsome detective to not have any issues at all being alone at night. He probably could have his pick.

"You didn't speak to friends? Family maybe? Made some phone call to order food?"

"Not at 2 in the morning, Detective Morgan. I prefer my sleep to almost everything else." And she knew how that made her look, but in this moment she couldn't really care about making herself sound like a femme fatale to this guy when her own life was at stake. Did the District of Columbia actually have Death penalty? She knew Virginia had it!

"Look… I am certain that this manila folder on your left is … probably me. Well, about me. It will list all the trouble I managed to get myself into over the years. I admit I have a certain … bad luck with my idea of free time activities and not really the right feeling for Mr. Right and Good. But you'll probably notice that the worst I managed to get myself into was a protest for Animal rights that got out of hand…" Penelope explained, before adding "Not that I had anything to do with why it got out of hand."

He looked at her for a moment, saying nothing, before getting up. "I'll be back in a moment." And then he was out of the door. Penelope let out a sigh, as well as a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. When thinking last week of all the things she wanted to do for her birthday being interrogated as a murder suspect in her ex-boyfriend's case certainly did not make it on that list.


	6. She is an improvment

_AN: I could apologize for the amount of time it seems to take me to update, but I know it will happen again anyway. Real Life is just plain crazy right now._

* * *

After Morgan had told her that she had been his prime suspect there was a long silence. But then again he hadn't expected anything else really. It usually was like that. And then he heard her.

"I… are you… I mean… I am?" she asked, stuttering a bit, looking shocked and scared. In a way she reminded him of Bambi, with her proclaiming her innocence and these big, deep, blue-hazel eyes.

At that moment Morgan remembered he should advise her of her legal rights.

"Before we get any further into this I have to advice you that you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford legal representation, one can and will be provided for you free of charge."

And how often had he said these words before? She herself even looked up for a moment, smiling, probably wondering about the same or similar.

"I … don't need one…" she said quickly and Morgan certainly looked suspicious. But that came with the job. He needed to be suspicious about most of the people he brought in as suspects. And just because they were cute, or looked like they butter wouldn't melt didn't mean he wouldn't be suspicious or they got the 'easy' treatment. He prided himself with treating every suspect the same.

"Are you sure? I mean…" he asked, but was interrupted a moment later by his blonde suspect.

"I didn't kill him, so there… is no need for me to have … a lawyer, right?" he heard her almost stutter. And if she was guilty, she really played a class act. He had to admit however, he heard this line one time often to really go for it. It was usually the first thing a suspect said. Even when caught in the act. It was never them, always someone else.

"Let's just start from the beginning, shall we?" he decided. He needed to start somewhere, and usually just asking the basic questions was a good way to do so. He saw her nod, which was a good sign.

"When's the last time you saw Kevin Lynch?"

"A … about three months ago. When we… broke up," Penelope said after a moment of thinking and Morgan took note of her answer.

"A mutual break-up?" Morgan asked. Maybe he already found his motive.

"That depends on your definition of mutual," Penelope replied and Morgan was taken aback for a second. She certainly still had spunk.

"Did both of you come to that same decision at the same time?" Morgan asked, smiling slightly to himself.

There was silence for a moment, until Penelope answered his question.

"Um… his decision was more made by the red-head I caught him in bed with," she mumbled, and Morgan almost had a bit of issues understanding what she said.

"How angry were you?" he asked. And maybe this was his motive.

"Obviously I wasn't doing cartwheels. In case you haven't noticed I'm not really the kind of girl that has guys tearing down her apartment door and fighting about me, which is okay, I guess…"

Morgan himself never understood what girls like Penelope saw in guys like Kevin Lynch. Sure, she didn't look like Tyra Banks, but that didn't mean she looked bad either. Having dated enough woman, Morgan knew that looks certainly weren't everything.

"I didn't mean to imply th-" he tried to interrupt, but his suspect was smiling at him softly – which made him wonder.

"That's okay, no worries. I had enough time getting used to that thought. My whole life seems to be based on bad luck. I mean… look at me. Here I am, on my birthday, answering questions about my ex-boyfriend, who I am accused of having murdered. It can't get much worse than this…"

Morgan made a few more notes and then there was silence. He had to admit it was a bit of an unfortunate moment and he was feeling slightly sorry for her. But this was a murder investigation, and she was his prime suspect and just because she had a bit of a bad time lately didn't mean she would get the velvet-glove treatment.

"Where were you last night? Between 1am and 2.30?"

"At home, in my bed, sleeping" she said, before adding "Alone, if that was your next question."

Morgan had to admit he needed to smile about her addition. The fact that she probably knew he would have asked her about that shouldn't surprise him. But the way she said it, and the look in her face. A bit sad, and also curious when she looked at him. As if she was weighting her options if it was a good idea to throw the same question back at him.

"You didn't speak to friends? Family maybe? Made some phone call to order food?" he wanted to know next. He had to admit he wasn't entirely sure what he would have liked more – for her to be able to produce an alibi, or not.

"Not at 2 in the morning, Detective Morgan. I prefer my sleep to almost everything else," she admitted, looking down for a moment and Morgan wondered whether she actually was ashamed of that? Before he could ponder more about that question, Penelope looked up again and pointed towards a folder on his left which he so far had not opened.

"Look… I am certain that this manila folder on your left is … probably me. Well, about me. It will list all the trouble I managed to get myself into over the years. I admit I have a certain … bad luck with my idea of free time activities and not really the right feeling for Mr. Right and Good. But you'll probably notice that the worst I managed to get myself into was a protest for Animal rights that got out of hand…" Penelope explained, before adding "Not that I had anything to do with why it got out of hand," she almost pleaded and Morgan had to admit there was something about her, that made him really wonder whether his prime suspect was really capable of committing a murder. She was a mixture of innocence and something the complete opposite –although she had neither behaved nor shown any of that. But Morgan for whatever reason was sure there was a different side to his suspect that wasn't quite as innocent. But committing murder? That was something he wasn't entirely sure.

He needed a second opinion and got up. "I'll be back in a moment," he said left the room a moment later.

"What do you think of her?" Derek asked his partner Emily Prentiss a moment later when he made it to the room next to where he interrogated Penelope Garcia. Emily, who had been witnessing the whole conversation from the other side of the mirrored window, turned towards him and smiled for a moment.

"Other than the fact that I think you're back to square one and she is completely the wrong person for the crime-she lacks deceptiveness, reeks of honesty, and looks truly surprised," Emily said, still staring through the double-sided glass at the seasick looking blonde. "I'd have to say _s__he's cute__**."**_

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, a smile on his lips.

"She is cute. Like the kind of girl you should be dating actually."

"And that has what exactly to do with the case?" Morgan asked curious, taking a sip of coffee from a cup Emily had gotten them earlier that morning. Sure, it was already cold, but right now, he didn't really care.

"Nothing, other than that I think you should ask her out… obviously not now, and only if she didn't do it."

"Have you lost your mind? She's a murder suspect…"

"So? That would clearly be an improvement from all the brainless bimbos you have lately been out with. Also you are known for not being picky when it comes to girls, and I'm certain among all these girls you have bedded there probably were a few girls with records already…And I also said… if she isn't guilty and when the case is closed. I didn't say ask her out _right away_."

"What is it with woman today?" Morgan asked confused. "First she thinks I'm a stripper, and then you suggest I should ask her out?"

"She thought you're a stripper?" Emily asked, barely able to hold back a grin. "That surely can't be the first time _that_ has happened to you? Somehow that just made her a lot more likable. And you can't tell me you don't like her, or the way she looks. I have eyes and I have watched the two of you…"

"Moving on…. from a professional point of view. What do you think?"

There was silence for a moment, and Morgan actually thought his partner would never answer, but eventually she did. "I don't know. She… she doesn't _look_ like she would be capable of killing someone. I actually think she is about to have a heart attack. Or start crying soon. Looking at her file," Emily said, opening the file, "it doesn't_ really_ add up to murder. There is nothing that could be described as escalation. She doesn't even have a DUI. There is this protest she spoke about, which is a few years back. And nowadays she seems to only get parking tickets and warnings for speeding. I hardly see the potential on her for become a murderer. But then again… wouldn't be a first that someone plays a good act. "

"What about her motive? Boyfriend cheating on her, she finds out, seeks revenge. Has happened before," Morgan said, seeing Emily weighting the possibilities.

Morgan saw Emily get her phone, raising question at his colleague. What was she doing?

"Can you do me a favor and come down to Observation? " she asked in her phone and a moment later smiled, "Great, thanks." After that she hung up and looked at Morgan. Not two minutes later Morgan saw Reid walking through the door, the resident psychologist.

"It wouldn't be a first time. Morgan is right. But… you said they split three months ago?" he asked and Morgan nodded. " Well, he was killed last night and that is quite unusual. In general women lose their craving for revenge over time – it hardly ever increases. Women usually cool off over time in their rage. It is more likely a woman would kill someone right on the spot, than wait three months in executing her rage. Over time they become more rational…"

"So… do we think she did it or not?" Morgan wondered, and saw both his colleagues look at him.

"What got your attention about her first?" Reid asked and Emily needed to grin at that.

"You mean apart from her looks?" she snickered.

"She was the ex-girlfriend. And the current girlfriend pointed us in her direction. Looking at it now, she also doesn't have an alibi and seeing she caught the boyfriend in bed with the now-girlfriend… I guess it kind of adds up. But I don't know if alibi alone, or lack of that, is enough reason to arrest her. Sure, her ex cheated on her and is now dead, but … if you wanted to arrest every woman in the city with a similar story, you'd have a busy day." Morgan explained and chose to ignore Emily.

"Maybe put her under surveillance. That might give you some ideas and gives you time to see what she's up to ..." she said, stopping abruptly and looking at Morgan, before continuing, "In regards of Lynch and … in general. You know, what she likes, what she doesn't…" Emily laughed and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"You're awful…" he just said, hearing her laugh and decided to get back in the room and back to his suspect. He still wasn't sure whether to let her go or not. But then again, Emily was right. They didn't have an awful lot on her, the best they could do was maybe holding for a few days, but that was it.


	7. whole new meaning

_AN: I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I love this chapter. I have no idea how I came up with some of these lines I make Penelope say LOL Also, in case anyone wants to know or's intrested... the last sentence Penelope says what sprang one day to mind mind while commuting to work and sparked the whole idea. Sometimes only one line is all that it takes to get inspired for a story. _

* * *

Throughout her life, Penelope had already had her fair share of contact with the police. Usually they were minor things, tickets for speeding or parking. And she certainly hadn't seen the insides of a police station so far. She wasn't sure how she got herself in this mess and she clearly wasn't sure how to get out of this either. She hadn't seen Kevin in over three months and hearing he was dead left her feeling strange.

Was she angry with him? Yes. Though maybe not as angry as she was with herself at being so naïve and not seeing things sooner. But she certainly didn't want him dead. And maybe saying something like 'I'll kill him' when she came in with Detective Morgan was not working for her advantage, but back then she hadn't known her dear ex-boyfriend was dead. Much less that she was the prime suspect.

She saw him coming back in, without coffee, so there went her theory that he just left for a coffee refill. Penelope was no fool. She had seen enough of these crime shows to know that the mirror on the side wall was no real mirror, but some window and she probably was being observed. And great, now she wasn't just a suspect, but also paranoid.

Detective Morgan was about to say something when Penelope let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong with me?" she asked and saw the handsome Detective look at her slightly confused.

"I moved to Washington four years ago. For a guy. A guy I only knew for a few months. How stupid is that?" she mumbled feeling like she might cry any minute. And great, now she was a suspect, paranoid _and _ an emotional wacko.

"A month after I moved here, having left San Francisco, my friends and my family, he tells me I was suffocating him. Me. I hadn't even seen him for that whole week, didn't have a number for him and just had sent like four emails in that week to him. How can I honestly have suffocated him?" she mumbled, at this stage not really caring anymore what the handsome detective thought about her, or not.

"A few weeks after that I met Lynch, who turned out to be just as much of a lousy boyfriend as the ones before him. Now he is dead and I am prime suspect in his murder. I certainly know how to pick 'em," she went on. "I … I didn't even know he had a thing for redheads until I caught him in the act with one…"

"Tamara Barnes was a redhead?" she heard Detective Morgan ask. And was he for real? She just was about to pretty much cry her heart out and he cared for the hair color of the girl she found Lynch in bed with?

"Who's Tamara Barnes?" Penelope asked confused.

"Kevin Lynch's girlfriend. Isn't she the girl he cheated with on you?"

"No, her name was Cherry. She works at Victoria's Secret…"

_That _got his attention, which even Penelope noticed. "Not as an angel…" she was quick in clarifying. "She works in the shop on Connecticut Avenue. As a sales assistant," Penelope sniffled.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with…" she heard the detective remarked and for a moment she might have looked slightly disappointed at him.

"Well… if you find yourself in a relationship, which you yourself don't any longer define as 'exciting', as a girl you either consult _Cosmo_ or Victoria's Secret for 'inspiration'. I didn't expect the girl that bagged my underwear to also bag my boyfriend," Penelope said, sounding almost resigning.

"You said earlier you saw Lynch three months ago for the last time…?"

"Yes, shortly after we split. He came by, picking up a few of his things…"

"Three months ago? You sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Penelope asked.

"Because he and Tamara Barnes have been seeing each other for longer than that."

There was a long silence and Penelope wondered how blind exactly she had been over the years.

"I really know how to pick them…" Penelope eventually said, seeing Detective Morgan look at her almost apologetic.

"How … long have they been seeing each other?" she finally asked, knowing that this probably sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help it. Technically it was over anyway, so what difference would it make _now_ how long Lynch had seen that Tamara girl?

"Since about half a year…"

Penelope was surprised at how much that actually hurt.

"Was she the one who… told you about me?" she asked and okay, maybe she was hoping for him to answer this with a yes, proving that Lynch somehow still had talked about Penelope. Or not.

Morgan just nodded at that for a moment.

There was silence for a moment, neither Penelope nor Morgan didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you something else?" Penelope finally asked, breaking the silence all of a sudden. She saw him nod, looking unsure at her.

"How did he… you know… die?" she asked.

Penelope didn't miss the look on the detective's face. Of course he would look like that. She was his number one suspect. Her now asking would of course look strange. But then again she didn't do it – not that he seemed to care or be aware of that – and she at least wanted to know how she was supposed to have killed her ex-boyfriend.

"He was stabbed to death," she heard him answer, after a few moments of what looked like he was arguing with himself, weighing his options. "With a Stiletto."

"That gives a whole new meaning to Killer Heels," Penelope said before she realized that maybe humor was the wrong thing in a situation like she was currently in.


	8. Size DOES matter

_AN: Do I even need to say how sorry I am? Cause I really, really am. Two weeks for an update of a story that is already finished and on my harddrive. I'll just blame my busy life again! :) Thank you so much for the great support an dreviews so far, it means the world to me. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter._

* * *

When Detective Derek Morgan returned to the interrogation room Penelope gave him a surprised look. Had she expect that he'd leave her waiting alone here for hours now?

Morgan was about to break to Penelope that they'd let her go – of course not telling he he'd put a tail on her – when she let out a sigh and started babbling again.

"What's wrong with me?" he heard her asking and Morgan shrugged, not sure how to answer that question or whether he was supposed to answer at all. He had two sisters and therefore knew, just because a woman asked a question, didn't necessarily mean she wanted an answer.

"I moved to Washington four years ago. For a guy. A guy I only knew for a few months. How stupid is that?" he heard her mumbling. For a moment Morgan found himself wondering how guys did it – how they got girls to move cross-country for them? He couldn't even get a girl to just move up one state, let alone from West to East Coast. She looked like she was about to cry any minute – and if there was one thing he hated, it were girls crying, because he just felt so helpless.

Morgan wasn't entirely sure what her story had to do with anything. But one look at her and he was almost certain she wasn't far away from tears. So he let her talk. Maybe something useful would come out of it.

"A month after I moved here, having left San Francisco, my friends and my family, he tells me I was suffocating him. Me. I hadn't even seen him for that whole week, didn't have a number of him and just had sent like four emails in that week to him. How can I honestly have suffocated him?" he heard her tell the story. Again Morgan wasn't entirely sure whether he was supposed to answer that or not. Or whether he should just stop that. He bet Emily had one hell of a time with this.

"A few weeks after that I met Lynch, who turned out to be just as much of a lousy boyfriend as the ones before him. Now he is dead and I am prime suspect in his murder. I certainly know how to pick 'em," she went on. "I … I didn't even know he had a thing for redheads until I caught him in the act with one…"

_That_ got his attention. "Tamara Barnes was a redhead?"

For a moment he saw Penelope look at him with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Who's Tamara Barnes?"

"Kevin Lynch's girlfriend. Isn't she the girl he cheated with on you?" Morgan answered confused. And maybe she didn't know the girl her ex cheated on her with. Why should she?

"No, her name was Cherry. She works at Victoria's Secret…" _That_ certainly was useful. "Not as an angel…" he heard her quickly clarifying. And he certainly hadn't even thought about the whole Angel thing. "She works in the shop on Connecticut Avenue. As a sales assistant," Penelope sniffled

"You seem to know an awful lot about the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with…" Morgan asked, and he really found it suspicious that she knew all that. Maybe she just became suspicious again. Was it an act after all?

"Well… if you find yourself in a relationship, which you yourself don't any longer define as 'exciting', as a girl you either consult _Cosmo_ or Victoria's Secret for 'inspiration'. I didn't expect the girl that bagged my underwear to also bag my boyfriend, " Penelope said, sounding almost resigning.

"You said earlier you saw Lynch three months ago for the last time…?"

"Yes, shortly after we split. He came by, picking up a few of his things…"

"Three months ago? You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he and Tamara Barnes have been seeing each other for longer than that."

There was a long silence and Penelope looked shocked. Not surprised though, but than again she found them in bed, so she probably was way past surprised.

"I really know how to pick them…" Penelope eventually said, and Morgan really couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't seem to be the luckiest person on earth.

"How … long have they been seeing each other?" he heard her asking. At first it was a weird question for him, but then he figured she just wanted to know for some sort of closure.

"Since about half a year…"

Morgan didn't miss the hurt in Penelope's eyes.

"Was she the one who… told you about me?" she asked in almost a broken voice, like she actually didn't care anymore really.

Morgan just nodded.

"Can I ask you something else?" Penelope finally asked, breaking a long silence. He nodded, wondering what would come now.

"How did he… you know… die?" she asked and Morgan noticed how hard it seemed for her to ask, as if she didn't believe yet that he really was dead. He had to admit it was a weird question, and one that made her again look not like a suspect. But then again, it could be her method to distract that she was the murderer.

"He was stabbed to death," Morgan finally answered thinking for a moment whether that was such a good idea telling her about cause of death. "With a Stiletto."

"That gives a whole new meaning to Killer Heels," he heard her say.

Derek Morgan wasn't sure whether he should actually laugh about her comment or wonder whether she had completely lost her mind. Maybe a bit of both. Maybe making a joke about this was her way of staying somehow sane through all of this.

"What's your shoe size, Ms. Garcia?" he all of a sudden asked.

"Nine," Penelope answered warily. "Eight if I really, really, really love a pair of shoes."

Morgan knew that the sizes didn't match. The question was , did she?

And just like that he decided this whole surveillance thing wasn't going to work. Well, not for now.

"I… I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here for the night, Ms. Garcia," he said and saw her looking at him surprised.

"You really think I killed him, don't you?" he heard her asking, sure in a moment she would start crying. Which he would like to avoid. There was something about crying women, something he couldn't deal with. They always made him do illogical things.

"Ms. Garcia it doesn't matter what I think or don't think at the moment. You have to admit it kind of … adds up a bit. You caught your boyfriend cheating, which gives you motive. You have no alibi for last night, which gives you opportunity…"

"I guess you are right," she said and a moment later he saw her moving her arms and holding her wrists together in front of her.

"What are you doing, Penelope?" Morgan asked amused and saw her flush.

"Well… don't you want to arrest me now?" he heard her asking. "That's what they always do on TV," she admitted and Morgan really needed to laugh at her comment. A moment later he got up and motioned for her to follow him.

"In case you haven't noticed, Penelope, this isn't exactly TV," Derek smiled, holding the door open for her and letting her pass. He walked ahead of her, guiding her further back into the building until they stood in front of a few cells. All of them empty.

"I'd say take a pick, but quite honestly they are all the same really," he said, smiling softly at her. He watched her take a quick and cautious peek around, the color draining more and more from her face with each passing moment. After a few minutes he saw her walk to the first cell and go inside.

"It's not very comfy, is it?" she asked, a crocked smile on her lips.

"Darling, they aren't supposed to be the Hilton," Morgan smiled, closing the door behind her and looking it. "And it is just for a night – at least for now."

He saw Penelope look around her tiny cell, and finally decided on sitting down on the sparse bed, looking so lost. For a moment he really regretted doing this, but maybe it was for the best.

"Somehow I imagined my birthday slightly different," she final said and Morgan just remembered now. _Her birthday_. And great now he felt even worse for doing this to her.

"For what it's worth," he said, seeing her look up. "Happy Birthday," he continued and winked, before leaving her alone.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her, will you?" Morgan asked Prentiss, when he passed her desk. Emily looked up at that. He pointed towards the general direction of the cells in the back of the building and Emily looked at him surprised.

"You locked her up?"

"Temporarily. With probably cause I am allowed to retain here for 24 hours," Morgan explained and saw Emily roll her eyes.

"I know what you can and can not do, Morgan. But thanks for the refresher. What happened to letting her go and keeping her under surveillance?"

"I changed my mind," Morgan simply stated and Emily looked at him doubtfully.

"So she is guilty now?"

"I am not sure yet. That's why I locked her up. I need to get to her apartment and have a look around. Get a better picture."

"You mean get a picture of her?" she snickered and this time it was Morgan's turn to roll his eyes.

"What happened to letting her go and surveillance?" Emily asked further .

"Well, it can't hurt to have a look around and see how things are, can it? Also, I need to make sure there isn't a murder weapon in her shoe closet."

Emily looked less than impressed. "What does your gut tell you, Morgan?"

"You seriously think I should follow my gut instincts? My gut told me that my ex was supposed to be the one and see how that worked out…"

"That wasn't sure gut, darling, that was your libido. And even a blind person could have seen that you and … what was her name again? Bambi? That you and Bambi were not supposed to be together. Hell, you didn't have anything in common, other than your shared interest in bedroom gymnastics."

"That is one thing more than you and Peter had in common," Morgan replied and only got a growl out of Prentiss, who decided now would be a good time to focus back on the report she had been reading.

"Oh … and it is her birthday. So maybe you could be nice to her or something?" Morgan asked and was already halfway out of the precinct.

"You lock her up on her birthday? For something both of us and Reid aren't even sure she is capable of doing? Shame on you, Derek Morgan, shame on you."

"At least it'll be a memorable birthday," Morgan replied and gone he was.


	9. This ain't a TV show

_AN: I promise, one of these days, I will in fact manage to update more than once a week :)_

* * *

Penelope wasn't entirely sure what to make of today. It had started already rather weird and was progressing so far even worse. What a crappy birthday. And somehow Penelope had a feeling this wouldn't change anytime soon. Right now she felt like crying. This just wasn't real. This was her birthday. It was supposed to be a day of laughter and fun and seeing her friends and just having a really good, great day.

Not even halfway through her day she was already brought in for questioning, a suspect of s murder investigation of her dead ex-boyfriend and now as well locked up. This was not going any which way she had expected and hoped for.

She should have known when he asked for her shoe size and the likes that this surely wasn't the best of signs, but she also knew the more she co-operated the better it would be for her. She didn't do anything after all. And weren't the good guys always cleared in the end? Well, maybe on TV but, as her handsome detective had mentioned earlier, this wasn't a TV show. This was real life. And she was locked up behind cell bars for real.

When he told her she needed to spent the night locked up, she was at first not very surprised. For whatever reason she already had expected the worst that could happen. But when he guided her back here and she saw the cells up close and personal and it sunk in she really would be spending her birthday in one of these, a whole different feeling sat in.

Sadness was probably not even close to describe what she was feeling when she slowly walked into a cell and looked around. She didn't know what to expect of a cell, she surely had seen the TV cell a few times in TV, but standing in one, looking at the few things that were in there, she was lost for words. This was probably the worst birthday she ever had. And it wasn't even over yet.

"It's not very comfy, is it?" she asked, a crocked smile on her lips.

"Darling, they aren't supposed to be the Hilton," she heard the detective said, closing the door behind her and locking it. "And it is just for a night – at least for now."

She really hoped this was only for a night. She wasn't sure whether she could survive a second night in here.

A bit lost she looked around her cell, as if hoping something would change the longer she looked. But nothing changed. Finally she decided on sitting down on her bed, which was made of only a cushion. There were no sheets, or even a blanket. Feeling like crying just that moment, Penelope decided she would be strong. She needed to be. Yes, this was bad but, maybe if she was lucky, in a few hours this would all be cleared up. In shows like CSI and the likes they always caught the killer over the course of a few hours, before the night was over. But then again, it was once again a TV show. She would probably end up rotting in this cell.

"Somehow I imagined my birthday slightly different," she final said. For a moment he looked surprised, as if he had forgotten. And she couldn't blame him. He had probably more pressing issues going on that remembering his prime suspect's special day.

"For what it's worth," she all of a sudden heard his voice, which made her look up. The floor of her tiny cell wasn't _that_ interesting after all. "Happy Birthday," he continued and …. Was that a wink? A moment later he left her alone and Penelope decided she could as well start crying now. At least she wouldn't have an audience.

She remembered her best friend, and the annual surprise party, wondering how she was supposed to let JJ know that this probably needed to be postponed. And maybe she might need a lawyer after all. She was innocent, but her knowing that wasn't going to help. She needed _them_ to know as well. And maybe the handsome detective going through her apartment would lead to something that caused her early release. But just maybe.


	10. Of searches and suspects

_AN: Didn't I say one of these days you'll get two chapters? And... if you're really good, there will be even a third one by teh end of the week. :) With this and teh next few chaoters we return back to the funnier side of this story. At least I like to think so. And it has Morgan... meeting people from Pen's life and searching her appartment. :)_

* * *

Morgan was on his way to Penelope Garcia's apartment for the second time that day. He had the warrant he had gotten issued earlier today at hand, not that he really would need it. In his experience the landlords usually didn't want to see the piece of paper, they assumed the badge and general 'cop-look' was sufficient enough.

When he got to her place, after almost half an hour thanks to bad traffic, he was pleased to see at least the landlord already there, waiting. The man looked a bit like a typical granddad – a thought that made Morgan smile for whatever reason.

"Mr. Dunigan?" Morgan asked, retrieving his badge already and showing it.

The older man just nodded. "You care to tell me what this is about?"

"All I'll let you know is that this is about apartment 4D."

"Penelope Garcia? What trouble did she get herself in?" the landlord asked, looking astonished.

"Ongoing investigation, so I won't be able to comment on anything," Morgan said and motioned for them to get going.

"You know, I am sure whatever it is…it is nothing bad, right? I mean… she is such a lovely girl. Always on time with the rent and such a quiet person. Never had a single complaint about her. Although I think she could do with a man in her life. You know, someone who looks after her, makes sure she is okay," the landlord said while climbing the stairs to Penelope's floor.

"You ever met Kevin Lynch? She was seeing him for a while," Morgan asked, following a hunch.

"Of course I have," Mr. Dunigan said. "Have to say… if he was the only option, then maybe she would after all be better off without a man. He was … not the kind of man she should have in her life. I think she was more looking after him, than he was after her. You know, a man should protect what is his, make sure she is taken care of and not in need of anything. But him… it was a helpless case."

"Did she need anything?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Of course she did. She needed what every woman needs," the landlord said, reaching Penelope's apartment.

Morgan looked at the older man expectantly, waiting for the answer of what Penelope Garcia needed.

"Love, she needed love," the older man finally smiled at Morgan, opening the door a moment later.

"I guess I'll leave you to it. Let me know when you need anything else," Mr. Dunigan said and was gone a moment later, leaving Morgan alone in Penelope Garcia's apartment.

He made his way slowly through her apartment. Taking a good look around, taking everything in. Morgan had to admit she had good taste. The apartment was small and rather sparsely furnished – but it wasn't as if it was empty either. The walls were bright – somehow fitting her personality, Morgan thought and there were little, quirky touches everywhere, shown by cushions, blinds or curtains. It were the details that gave it a rather homey feel.

Morgan knew it was not really what he came for, but he couldn't help sneaking a peek in her kitchen. And her refrigerator while he was at it. He had learned a long time ago that you could learn most about a woman by looking at her fridge. He found milk – the good one, full fat and none of these half or none fat ones -, steaks - he was a meat man -, several fruits that looked rather exotic to him and half a dozen of other things he actually really liked himself. Browsing through her cupboards he noticed quickly that she was as addicted to coffee as he was himself. He really started liking that woman, if only she wouldn't be his number one murder suspect right now.

So he left her kitchen and continued with the tour through her apartment. And all of a sudden he found himself standing in her bedroom - a room that somehow was completely different to the rest of her apartment. Whereas the other part was bright and colorful, her bedroom was not. It had soft, white walls, a lot of space and relatively few furniture. Other than her bed and a chest of drawers and bedside table, there was only a plush-looking armchair, against one of the walls. But that was it. There was relatively few color, and if there was it was light, giving the whole room a feeling of serenity.

There was a large door on one of the walls, which Morgan assumed was the closet, his actual goal of this inspection. Crossing the room and her bed, for a moment he couldn't help but stop, looking at the piece of furniture and its soft and plush looking covers on top. He couldn't help thinking about her for a moment, laying there, looking like when she had opened the door for him a few hours ago. For a moment he felt bad again for having her locked up. On her birthday. She should have been celebrating, with friends, a boyfriend, anyone really, but instead he put her behind bars. She should have had a good time, get maybe drunk, or at least tipsy and then come home, fall into bed and have someone who'd make sure her birthday got a very special ending, by making love to her all night – until the sun came up. Instead she got a pillow, a hard bench to lie on, no one around other than Prentiss who kept an eye on her. For a moment he really felt bad again. But then again – this was his job.

Walking further, he opened the door to her closet and walked in, past clothes and handbags, until he stood in front of a shoe rack.

He knew women _loved_ shoes, but he never actually assumed a woman would need several hundred pairs of that love. Penelope Garcia owned all sort of high and flat shoes in all colors, and patters, with strings and buckles and ribbons and lace. And she owned them by the dozen each. There even were a few that made him wonder how someone actually would manage to walk in them.

He didn't know how long he was in her closet, inspecting every pair of shoes and finally realizing that none fit- either by size or style. And he should have really known, maybe instinctively he did.

Getting all her shoes back in order, he slowly made his way back outside her apartment. He stopped once more in front of her bed, when he all of a sudden heard a male voice in the apartment.

"Penelope? Are you anywhere here?" he heard someone asking over and over again, and a moment later he came face to face with whom this voice belonged to.

"Who the hell are you?" a blonde man asked him, looking angry.

"I guess I could ask the same question," Morgan remarked, not entirely sure how to assess the situation. "I'm Detective Derek Morgan, Homicide Washington DC PD. And you are?"

"So you are the guy who arrested my sister," the blonde guy said accusingly, made a few long strides towards Morgan and almost poked his index finger into Morgan's chest.

"Your sister?" Morgan asked surprised for a moment, seeing the other man nod.

"Yes, my sister. Why the hell did you arrest her?"

"How do you know she was arrested?" Morgan asked in a questioning tone.

"Her neighbor, Mr. Henderson from across the hall, saw it. And called me. Good thing he did, otherwise I'd probably never found out," he said, looking more enraged than a moment ago. "Do you know it is her birthday? Who arrests people on their birthday?"

Morgan wasn't exactly sure whether he was supposed to actually laugh about that. Was this guy for real? "Usually the PD doesn't make any difference between whether it is someone's birthday or not. If we have questions, we want answers, regardless of the date."

"On what charges did you… take her?" Parker asked, still sounding angry.

"That is between her and the PD," Morgan informed him. "But it has… to do with an ex-boyfriend."

"Don't tell me it is Kevin freakin' Lynch? What did he do? I swear to god, if he hurt her… I'll kill him," Penelope's brother was saying quickly, and Morgan's head shot up just as quick.

"How exactly would you… classify him hurting her? Physical? Emotional?"

"Any which way," Penelope's brother said, clearly not aware what he had just talked himself into.

"So… if he cheated on your sister, that would be enough reason?" Morgan asked. This whole family seemed to have issues with Kevin Lynch. Not that Morgan could blame them much – not from what he had learned so far about his victim.

"Of course it would be. No one hurts Penelope and gets away with it," he answered, slowly realizing that maybe he said _too _much in his anger.

"What is going on?" he asked confused.

"Kevin Lynch was found dead last night," Morgan explained. "And I think we should have a conversation. Downtown. Police station," Morgan said and was already having his hands on Parker's arms. "And no worry, I'll give you a lift."


	11. Calling Reinforcement

_AN: I know everyone wants to know what happens with Morgan and Parker, but well... first of all the story of what Pen did while Morgan went through her apartment. And you'll see a nicer Emily! __A__s promised, that would make it the third chapter this week. Don't expect this now with every week :)_

* * *

After Detective Morgan had left, there was a sudden silence. A silence she didn't like. She could still hear an occasional phone ringing in the front of the building, or some people speaking down the hall, but other than that there was nothing. Utter silence – and Penelope didn't like it one bit.

This was supposed to be her birthday, - a fun day to meet up with friends and enjoy herself. Instead she was held in a small cell, that had nothing else other than a bed with a cushion and a window that was so small and so far up that she couldn't even look through it.

Penelope was supposed to meet her best friend JJ for lunch, like they did every year, and now Penelope didn't even have any possibility of letting JJ know she had to cancel those plans. Or telling her what was going on. Eventually lunch would turn to evening and all her friends would meet at some place for her super-surprise birthday party she wasn't supposed to know about. She always knew but never let it show. After almost eight birthdays she knew what to expect.

She wondered how long it would take for them to find out she wouldn't come. Wondered how disappointed her friends would be that she didn't show, or how worried JJ would become. JJ was always a bit of a worrier – in a good way though.

Penelope hated to disappoint people, but that was what this was going to be. She would disappoint her friends, who had probably spent weeks, if not even months to plan this. And she wouldn't show. This had disappointment written all over it. It wasn't as if she was a constant let-down for her friends, no Penelope actually considered herself a very good friend, but she had difficulties imagine how they would take her not showing. Especially when every year she threatened – or teased – that next year she surely wouldn't show up. Of course she had a very good excuse – being held by the police would surely be that – but it wasn't as if any of her friends would expect that. Yes, she was maybe not the most law-abiding resident of Washington D.C., but she wasn't the worst either.

And maybe it was time for a few changes in her life. Now seemed a good time to think about it – all by herself, in silence. She always had to think about JJ and her best friend's life. Penelope had to admit, she was a bit jealous of her best friend – who seemed to have it all. The boyfriend, the kid from said boyfriend, a job that actually challenged her. JJ was 28, and already at a stage, where Penelope wanted to be with 30. Today she turned 32 and was anywhere but close to any of these. She was single, without kids and had a job that didn't really qualify as brain-stimulating and currently under arrest. Technically speaking her life only could get better. And maybe that was the silver lining.

"It just can't get worse, right?" she more or less mumbled to herself and startled when a moment later she heard a voice talking to her.

"Oh, trust me, it can. It always can get worse. "

Penelope looked up, through the bars of her cell and saw the brunette she had seen with the detective a bit earlier approaching her.

"I thought you might be hungry," the brunette said and a few moments later a sandwich landed on Penelope's lap, followed by a pack of chips.

"Thank you," Penelope said with a soft voice, playing with the edges of the food packaging.

"Can I get you anything to drink with that? I have to mention though we only have sodas."

"No, no this is okay, thanks. "

"Anything else you need?"

"I s'pose you couldn't just let me go, could you?" Penelope asked, laughing a bit and seeing her opponent smile as well.

"I'm afraid not. That's usually not how this goes. But you still got your call, you know? I know Derek mentioned it to you earlier, but… well maybe there is someone you want to call?"

Penelope looked up again, unsure. "Who do you usually call in a situation like this?"

"My guess is a lawyer," the brunette smiled softly at her.

"I … I don't know anyone. Or anyone who might know someone. I never needed one before…" Penelope said, having gone back to picking on the corners of her sandwich. A moment later she looked back up. "I can call anyone with that call?"

The female detective nodded, not sure what would come next.

"I think I'd like that phone call now," Penelope said determined and a moment later saw the detective come back with a phone in her hand, its cables behind her. She handed the phone to Penelope through the bars and a moment later the blonde was dialing a number.

"JJ, it's Penelope."

"Happy Birthday," Penelope heard the happy voice of her best friend after two rings. "How's your day so far?"

"JJ… I'm… I think I'm in trouble," Penelope said.

"Penelope, you have to stop getting so dramatic about becoming older and embrace it."

"JJ, I'm serious. I think I am in a lot of trouble," she said again, this time with as much seriousness as she could muster up. She heard her best friend getting quiet for a moment.

"What… what is going on?"

"JJ, I was arrested. For …. for murder. And they're keeping me in a cell overnight. I … I don't know what to do, " Penelope started and went silent for a moment. "Kevin Lynch was killed. Last night. And I am their prime suspect. "

"What?" she heard her friend all of a sudden saying, sounding rather shocked. "But you didn't see Lynch in almost three months…"

"I know, but… well, I don't have an alibi for last night and apparently I had motive and… I just don't know what to do."

"Where are you right now?" JJ asked, a seriousness in her voice as if she had a plan. Which Penelope had no doubt her friend had. She was great when it came to crisis management.

"I'm at the police station not far from where I live. Oh, JJ. This really isn't how I imagined my birthday at all," she said, almost close to tears. "I just…I thought you should know, you know, for the surprise birthday party you are planning for tonight. And maybe,… maybe we should reschedule." Penelope said and heard JJ on the other end laughing softly.

"Maybe we should. But… I'll think of something, don't worry…" JJ said.

After a few more minutes and a bit of small talk Penelope hung up and gave the phone back to the brunette detective. "Feeling better?"

Penelope just let out a sigh, not sure how to react to this question. She saw the brunette getting closer to the cell, and placing something on one of the bars. On second look it was a small cupcake, with bright pink frosting. Before Penelope could ask, she saw the female detective move, placing a small candle on top of and lighting it a moment later.

"Might not be a birthday party at a swanky club, but well… better than nothing," the brunette smiled. "Make a wish!"

Penelope got up from her bed, got closer to the bars and leaned over the candle, closing her eyes and blowing out the candle and making her wish, hoping for the best.


	12. Family Reunion

Morgan could not really believe how this case was going. But as long as suspects kept popping up right in front of him, he wouldn't complain. That made his job at least simpler. And the case. A case he hadn't much to go on to begin with anyway.

Getting Penelope's brother to the police station was easier than he had really expected. The other man was rather angry, if not to say outraged, but now sat quietly in the car. Maybe it dawned on him in what trouble he just managed to get himself into by saying he'd kill Kevin Lynch.

Morgan didn't miss Prentiss' face when he walked back in the station. She was probably expecting something entirely different that he might bring – everything but another suspect.

"Just... don't ask," Morgan said, before she could say anything.

"Wasn't gonna." His partner just smiled.

"How is Penelope Garcia?" he asked, seeing a crocked smile on Prentiss' face.

"What do you think, Morgan? I actually think she is about to have a nervous breakdown and quite honestly I feel bad for her, and sorry."

Morgan knew how she felt, he wasn't feeling any different. But it was their job – and despite Penelope not looking to either detective very suspicious.

He nodded and then went on to show his newest suspect the way to interrogation. Quite frankly Morgan didn't really think Parker could really be a suspect. Sure, he didn't know the other guy, but Morgan himself had two sisters and he himself was probably not beyond committing crime when they were involved. And he was a cop – so technically he should know better.

"Before we start this I have to advise you that you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford legal representation, one can and will be provided for you free of charge. Got it?" Morgan asked and saw the other man nodding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"I need your name for the record. The full name…"

"Parker Constantine Garcia."

Morgan made a few notes, before starting his questioning. "How good did you know Kevin Lynch?"

"He was dating my sister for quite a while. Can't say I liked that guy much, but for what it's worth I think he made her happy."

"Do you know why they split?" Morgan asked next and didn't miss the questioningly expression on his opponent.

"Not exactly. Penny mentioned something about … different interests and the such, but she didn't go into detail."

"So you didn't know he cheated on her?"

"What?" Parker almost yelled. "He did what? That little weasel. I swear…" he started and Morgan waited what would come next.

"If he wasn't already dead he really would have to worry now," the blonde man exclaimed and Morgan sensed real surprise on the guy's part. Looked like he really didn't know about the reasons.

"Careful what you say there, buddy. I don't think I have to advise you that you are talking to a cop," Morgan warned.

"Listen, that guy is dead already and I wasn't the one who did it. Although, I'm starting to feel like taking credit. He was … I didn't like him. In my opinion, my sister could have done an awful lot better, but unfortunately she never saw it that way. That she is an incredible woman and really good looking. She saw Lynch as … best as she could get – which not one of us, her brothers or friends, actually agreed. But she seemed happy, so we let go of it and tried to make the best of it. I am certain if I would take credit, a lot of people would probably end up thanking me. He was… a bad boyfriend. I am not saying I deserve an award for best boyfriend either, but Lynch… man, that guy couldn't get anything right. Forgotten anniversaries, birthday, family meetings, reunions. She seriously could have done so much better… but then again we are talking about Penelope. She has a hand for picking the wrong ones. I don't know if they just draw her in or whether they have something that just makes them appeal to her so much more, but looking back most of boyfriends had been… wrong. Half the trouble she gets herself in could probably be avoided with the right guy," Penelope's brother said, making Morgan wonder how they had managed to get from him as a suspect to him telling him everything that was wrong with Penelope and Lynch.

"What… what did you do last night, between 1 and 2?" the detective went on asking.

"I was asleep," he said, with Morgan not really expecting anything else.

"Can any-" he wanted to ask, but was interrupted by the other man.

"I was in Vegas. I just returned this morning actually. And before you ask… I have the ticket, yes."

A minute later he pulled a ticket section from his back pocket of his jeans and threw it on the table for Morgan to inspect.

_Garcia, Parker Constantine_

_Las Vegas_

_Washington, DCA_

_TransAm – Airlines_

_TA0523 J 25Apr0600A_

_Gate 3T53 Boarding 5:30 Seat 5C_

Morgan knew he had to check with the airline later, but at first glance this looked very legit.

"Now that you have my ticket and well… I guess alibi, do you think I could go?" Parker asked and was already up.

"I guess… that should be enough," Morgan said. "You know, you could have mentioned this a bit earlier."

Parker just smiled at him. "My parents were hippies. You have no idea how proud they would be right now, knowing their son had given a cop a hard time."

Morgan just nodded, somehow not too surprised and got up himself, opening the door for Penelope's brother to leave the room. A moment later he turned around, facing Morgan again.

"Do you think I could see her? My sister?"

"I really don't think-" Morgan started.

"Listen, it's her birthday and she is locked up here for the night at least. You just pretty much cleared me and it isn't as if she would feed me any information she tries to hide from you. I just want to make sure she is okay."

Morgan thought about it for a moment, deciding that Parker was right in one way or another.

"Okay, but just quickly, alright?" he said and saw the other man nodding.

Morgan had seen Prentiss going back and forth between the cells a few times, once even carrying a phone back to her desk and a moment later he found out her latest reason.

When he and Parker got to the part where the cells were, he spotted the blonde with a cupcake on her lap, softly brushing with her finger over the icing and a moment later licked it off said finger. That images that flew through Morgan's mind just _that_ moment were a few dozen.

"Penny, are you okay?" he heard Parker asking a moment later, and Penelope looked up, surprised about the visit.

"Pa-Parker, what are you doing here?" she asked almost shocked, got up and walked to the bars.

"Um… I was just answering a couple of questions," he brother confessed and Morgan could see immediate concern on Penelope's face, but she didn't say anything.

"But no worries, nothing bad. All cleared. I just wanted to make sure you are okay… So how are you holding up, sis?"

Morgan saw Penelope shrugging, looking at her brother for a moment. "Okay, I suppose. I even got a birthday cake," she said, holding up the untouched cupcake and smiled cautiously. At least Prentiss took care of her, Morgan thought to himself.

"There you go, princess. I know it probably isn't anything like the party your friends had planned, but for what it's worth, we just celebrate once we have you back. More reason to celebrate then," Morgan saw the brother smile at Penelope softly.

"I still can't believe Lynch got you into this," he said the next moment, seeing Penelope shack her head.

"He didn't get me into anything. I think he didn't plan on dying really. It all is just rather… unfortunate." Penelope said.

"And that's what I love and hate about you to equal parts. You are just never… mad. You always see the good in people. Maybe that's what keeps getting you in trouble. You care too much and are just too nice of a person."

"I am sure there are worse characteristics to have nowadays than being a nice person and caring too much," Penelope said dryly.

"At least I won't have to worry about you, while being here. Clearly you can't get into trouble while here," Parker said and Morgan saw Penelope laugh for a moment.

"You mean any worse than the trouble I am in right now? Being held as suspect for murdering someone? God, why did I get involved with Kevin Lynch again in the first place? All of you said this wouldn't end well, although I suspect none of you saw things coming like what they are now…"

"Well, Kevin Lynch really wasn't the best of choices for a guy, but he kind of fit well with all the other guys-"

"Or losers as you like to call them," Penelope interrupted for a moment and Morgan saw Parker smile at her softly.

"-with all the other guys you have been dating throughout your life. Promise me your next boyfriend will be normal and a clear improvement from all the previous ones. A good guy, who knows how to treat a girl and maybe has goals in life that can be considered real goals and not just passing ideas…"

"I could, but well…" Penelope smiled and a moment later Morgan saw Parker step closer to the bars. Penelope did the same, until they were so close, that Parker could lean forward and press a kiss against his sister's cheek.

"I love you, sis, and we will somehow figure out what happened. Or _he _will, right?" Parker said, and pointed towards Morgan.

"That's my job," Morgan just said, smiling at Parker who looked happy enough and Penelope who didn't seem to believe him quite yet.

And maybe putting her in a cell for the night was really a bad idea, especially on her birthday and when every fiber in his body told him she didn't do it.

Since he had planned on pulling an all-nighter anyways for several reasons, they at least would share the same fate and he would have company – company he hadn't really intended on having to begin with.


	13. The Cavalry

_AN: And the next Criminal Minds character is turning up. So who will it be? In what occupation? well, read and find out :)_

* * *

When Emily had brought her the cupcake, Penelope had already thought she had heard familiar voices, but assumed she now heard things she wanted to hear just to find a little bit of ease from the mess she was currently in. She was constantly looking at the cupcake, brushing her fingers of the icing and then licking it off. She wanted to savior this - the little bit of goodness in this otherwise rather dark day.

"Penny, are you okay?" she heard the familiar voice again and a moment later saw her brother standing in front of her.

"Pa-Parker, what are you doing here?" she asked almost shocked. She got up and walked to the bars of her cell, just making sure this really wasn't her imagination.

"Um… I was just answering a couple of questions," her brother confessed, looking worriedly at her. And that was his thing – he was the oldest of them all, he always wanted to take care of everyone, especially Penelope, who was the youngest amongst the five of them. And did he just say he answered questions? Was he a suspect now as well?

"But no worries, nothing bad. All cleared. I just wanted to make sure you are okay… So how are you holding up, sis?" she heard him say almost immediately after.

Penelope shrugged, looking at her brother for a moment. Somehow she was just happy to see a familiar face – and for the moment it didn't matter why he was here. "Okay, I suppose. I even got a birthday cake," she said, holding up the untouched cupcake and smiled cautiously, feeling more like crying, but she wouldn't. Not now, not in front of her brother who already looked concerned enough as it was. No reason to add to that. And certainly not in front of Detective Morgan. She saw her brother smiling at her and Detective Morgan somehow looking slightly pleased when she held up the cupcake.

"There you go, princess. I know it probably isn't anything like the party your friends had planned, but for what it's worth, we can just celebrate once we have you back. More reason to celebrate then," Parker said, smiling softly at her and Penelope had to agree with him. This was nothing like she ever had imagined for her birthday. Seeing at least one familiar face today made it all a bit more bearable.

"I still can't believe Lynch got you into this," he said the next moment, and Penelope needed to shake her head. This certainly was everyone else's fault, but for once not Kevin Lynch's.

"He didn't get me into anything. I think he didn't plan on dying really. It all is just rather… unfortunate." Penelope said and saw Parker smiling somewhat, probably figuring his logic was strange.

"And that's what I love and hate about you to equal parts. You are just never… mad. You always see the good in people. Maybe that's what keeps getting you in trouble. You care too much and are just too nice of a person," Parker confessed a moment later. And Penelope really needed to let out a sigh. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. Maybe she just was too much of a trusting person.

"I am sure there are worse characteristics to have nowadays than being a nice person and caring too much," Penelope said dryly.

"At least I won't have to worry about you, while being here. Clearly you can't get into trouble while here," Parker said and Penelope wasn't sure this was supposed to be a joke or not. She laughed regardless and saw Detective Morgan do the same.

"You mean any worse than the trouble I am in right now? Being held as suspect for murdering someone? God, why did I get involved with Kevin Lynch again in the first place? All of you said this wouldn't end well. Although I suspect none of you saw things coming like what they are now…"

"Well, Kevin Lynch really wasn't the best of choices for a guy, but he kind of fit well with all the other guys-" her brother started again. _Here we go again_, Penelope thought to herself. In all fairness he hadn't really brought his 'not a good boyfriend' speech in a while, but Penelope also hadn't provide anyone who he could have given the speech about since her split from Kevin.

"Or losers as you like to call them," Penelope interrupted for a moment, seeing her brother smile. It wasn't as if she didn't know he wanted to say it so badly. It was after all his opinion about her previous boyfriends. And maybe he wasn't entirely wrong.

She saw Parker taking a breath, before continuing. "-with all the other guys you have been dating throughout your life. Promise me your next boyfriend will be normal and a clear improvement from all the previous ones. A good guy, who knows how to treat a girl and maybe has goals in life that can be considered real goals and not just passing ideas…"

And great, now he probably wanted to give pre-approval. And for a moment Penelope wondered what her brother would make of Derek Morgan. Would he pass his brothers critical evaluation? Not that it mattered much, she was a suspect, he had her locked up. It wasn't as if he kept her only here for personal entertainment.

"I could, but well…" Penelope finally smiled at her brother and a moment later Parker step closer to the bars. Penelope did the same, until they were so close, that Parker could lean forward and press a kiss against his sister's cheek. And that was another of his _things_ he did - showing her he loved her.

"I love you, sis, and we will somehow figure out what happened. Or _he _will, right?" Parker said, and pointed towards the detective the next moment. Penelope almost needed to smile, almost. She had heard in the past – though the papers and news – that some police people did everything to close a case quickly. What if detective Morgan was one of them and just adding the last finishes to a whole list of evidence that suddenly turned up?

"That's my job," the detective just smiled and Parker looked happy enough with that answer.

A moment later both men were gone, leaving Penelope back on her own. But not for long as it would turn out.

About roughly an hour after the first visit of detective Morgan, he came back. This time surprising her a lot. She didn't realize at first that he had come back, just when she heard chattering and looked up a moment later, seeing him carrying a few things towards her, opening the cell and placing a tray in front of her. A tray with not very cheap looking food on it.

Looking confused at the handsome detective, he just smiled at her.

"I would be lying if I'd say this is standard dinner for detainees, but … well, I figured it is your birthday and seeing that I got you here…" he explained, smiling softly at her. "Call it a little peace offering. It might not change anything about the fact that you are in here for tonight, but for what it's worth you won't be alone …"

"There aren't any rats here, are there?" she asked, half joking. She had to admit the food was a nice thought. He didn't have to do this, but he did. And it looked really good, and if she wasn't completely off the emblem on one of the containers belonged to a rather pricy, upscale restaurant.

She saw Detective Morgan shake his head, a smile on his lips. "No, there aren't," he said and a moment later she reached for one of the plastic containers and a plastic fork. Yes, it wasn't the most classy set-up for a birthday dinner, but it could have also been worse.

"You… you care for some company?" she heard him asking a moment later and Penelope looked at him surprised, before warily nodding, not entirely sure who he was talking about. When she saw him leave and then come back a few seconds later, pushing a chair ahead of him Penelope still wasn't sure what to make of this.

He carried something that looked like food as well, although not the same she had and a bottle of cherry coke – her favorite soda. "It's not Pinot Noir, but well…close enough," he laughed, before sitting down, filling a coffee mug with the fizzy drink and handing it to her.

Penelope needed to laugh for a moment, really hard, for the first time that entire day. And it felt good. She took the mug and had to admit this was kind of surreal.

"So… do you do this often?" Penelope asked curious and saw the handsome detective take a large bite of his food.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"You know, having dinner with detainees?"

"Only the pretty ones," he smiled and Penelope felt a blush coming up. She wasn't used to a lot of compliments, especially not guys that looked like him.

"No hot date or something similar?" Penelope asked curious and before she had even realized that she said it out loud, it was already done.

There was a moment of silence and Penelope saw him smiling broadly at her for what seemed forever before he replied.

"The job makes that kind of difficult. Long hours, tiring cases…"

"Shouldn't that be even _more_ reason to go out and have fun?"

"Oh, trust me, I am having fun. Plenty of it …" he said and Penelope could have sworn he winked at her.

"You aren't the dating kind of guy, are you?" she asked, understanding what he was referring to.

"_That_ I didn't say either," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. And Penelope couldn't help but think he seemed to be the kind of guy you could have a really good time with. Between the sheets and elsewhere.

"Let's just say you are not the commitment kind of guy then," Penelope mused and saw him laughing once more.

"I have a feeling that no matter what I am going to say to that, it will come back to me anyway. So I am just not gonna answer at all."

"My brother used to be like that as well…" she smiled shyly.

"What changed?"

"He met the right girl…"

At that she heard Morgan laugh once more.

"So there is still hope for me?" he asked and Penelope just nodded.

"If my brother could do it, than yes, there is still hope."

For a moment their eyes locked. It was a moment that somehow felt intense to her, but then again her whole day felt like that so far and Penelope was sure that wouldn't change anytime soon.

He was about to say something, she saw his lips move, but before anything could be said, Penelope heard another familiar voice and a moment later her best friend JJ was standing more or less in front of her.

"Thank God, you are okay," she said, looking concerned.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here," she heard Detective Morgan say the next minute.

"That is okay. She is with me," a man all of a sudden said and appeared behind JJ. He had dark, short hair, was tall and looked very professional.

"And you are?" the Detective asked the man.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and I'm Penelope Garcia's legal representation."


	14. Not a date!

_AN: Three weeks between updates is probably away far away from any excuse I cpuld come up with. So, I just say it how it is. My muse has left me apparently and with it ironically the desire to update already fully written and beta'd stories. I am sorry, I wasn't aware that when you muse leaves, so does your desire for updating. I will stop that now and update again very regulary - I hope. I am really, deeply sorry for how long this story seems to take me to get updated. But for what it's worth, I appreciate every single review and fav/follow this story has received until now._ _You guys rock!_

* * *

He brought Parker Garcia back outside, made him sign a few papers and then his second suspect was gone. And Morgan was pretty much back to square one. Yes, he still held Penelope Garcia, but both him and Prentiss were almost certain that she was definitely not their suspect.

"Listen…. I know you only do your job and … I assume people probably never much appreciate what it is you guys are doing… but go easy on my sis, okay?" Parker all of a sudden said, turning around and surprising Morgan. "I know Penny can be… irrational at times and come across a bit wacky and weird, with a tendency of making statements that land her in trouble, but that usually is the reason we love her so much. She is a sweet girl that could never harm anyone or set out to intentionally to hurt someone."

"I… didn't plan on giving her a hard time, intentionally at least. Despite what you might have heard of cops we aren't all badasses that do not care about anything else than closing cases, no matter the cost."

He saw the blonde man nod for a moment, seeming okay with Morgan and the detective had to admire him. How he was so committed to his sister. There weren't a lot of guys like that out there anymore. Nowadays barely anyone cared for anyone else other than themselves really.

With Parker gone, Morgan returned back to his desk. Everyone else other than him had already left for the night. The few colleagues that were on duty tonight were out and about D.C. So he was all by himself – well except for one Penelope Garcia of course. Penelope Garcia, who was all on her own back in a cell. On her birthday.

And just like that he had an idea. Sure, it wasn't standard with detainees, but then again she was she the regular thug they picked up from the streets. And he somehow felt like he needed to make it up to her. With the two of them down here together a nice dinner surely couldn't hurt.

About twenty minutes after the call was placed to a restaurant he knew was quite well known for their outstanding food, he got his order delivered and paid the guy generously. Funnily enough this usually was the place he would take one of his few dates to. It was a great place to make a first impression, to woo women really. Under different circumstances he actually might have taken Penelope Garcia there. Or maybe he still would if this case came to a closure. And she wasn't his prime and only suspect of course.

A moment later he had all the delivered food on a tray he found around the office and was on his way back to the cells. He was trying to find some candles as well, but maybe that was pushing it for sure. This wasn't a date after all. It was him being nice and trying to do good on his bad conscience.

When he saw her looking up, she was confused. Of course she would be. First he put her away and now he was serving her a three course menu.

"I would be lying if I'd say this is standard dinner for detainees, but … well, I figured it is your birthday and seeing that I got you here…" he explained, smiling softly at her. "Call it a little peace offering. It might not change anything about the fact that you are in here for tonight, but for what it's worth you won't be alone …"

She looked around worried for a moment. "There aren't any rats here, are there?" And funny, he wouldn't have suspected she might be scared of something like rats or mice.

Morgan just decided on shaking his head at her, smiling. It was a cute picture after all. "No, there aren't," he replied, seeing her reach for some of the food and a fork a moment later. He kind of hated that it were only plastic containers and plastic forks instead of real china and cutlery, but then again he needed to remind himself this wasn't a date. She was his suspect – although that thought drifted further and further to the back of his mind until it was almost forgotten.

"You… you care for some company?" he asked a moment later and Penelope looked at him surprised before giving him a wary nod. He left to get himself a chair and returned a moment later with his food, which looked less fancy. But he wasn't too hungry anyway.

From his 'tour' through her apartment he knew that his suspect was an avid fan of cherry coke. She had several cans in her fridge and a few bottles on the counter. Buying a bottle seemed the best substitute for not having any wine or similar. It felt weird, but also exciting at the same.

"It's not Pinot Noir, but well…close enough." he laughed at her, sitting down and then filed up a coffee mug that he had hunted down in the kitchen. He also knew her favorite wine seemed tp be Pinot Noir, due to quite a lot of bottles in her apartment and an unopened box that read it in her kitchen.

A moment later he saw her laughing. The first real laugh he had seen or heard from her today.

"So… do you do this often?" she asked the next moment and Morgan saw her taking a bite of her food.

"What?" he asked, his eyes more focused on how her lips wrapped around the fork than what she had been saying.

"You know, having dinner with detainees?" he heard her asking and needed to smile. He really did like her. No matter whether she was a suspect or not.

"Only the pretty ones," he smiled back at Penelope and saw her blush- which made her even more adorable in his eyes.

"No hot date or something similar?" he heard her asked a moment later and saw her sudden shocked expression about her own boldness. And her question definitely made him smile even more.

"The job makes that kind of difficult. Long hours, tiring cases…" he admitted a moment later. And why he said it he himself wasn't even sure.

"Shouldn't that be even _more_ reason to go out and have fun?" Penelope asked and Morgan had to admit she had a point. In his line of work, you saw quite a bit of the worst side of people. Distractions from this certainly were welcome.

"Oh, trust me, I am having fun. Plenty of it …" Morgan said, winking at her.

"You aren't the dating kind of guy, are you?" she figured and Morgan was wondering what exactly gave that away.

"_That_ I didn't say either," he smiled. Truth was he himself sometimes didn't know what he was or what he wasn't.

"Let's just say you are not the commitment kind of guy then."

That comment made Morgan laugh once more. Oh, he had the time of his life with this conversation.

"I have a feeling that no matter what I am going to say to that, it will come back to me anyway. So I am just not gonna answer at all," he decided, smiling at her.

"My brother used to be like that as well…" Penelope said after a few moments of silence, smiling softly at him.

"What changed?" he asked curious. Parker certainly didn't seem much like a player to Morgan.

"He met the right girl…"

Morgan needed to laugh at that once more. He wasn't sure whether he laughed about the simplicity, or because the moment she had said it a picture of him and her popped up in his mind.

"So there is still hope for me?" he asked and Penelope just nodded.

"If my brother could do it, than yes, there is still hope." She laughed at him and for a moment their eyes locked. Morgan just found something so damn fascinating about her. Scratch that, he found _everything_ so damn fascinating about her. And maybe he should mention that – when all of this was over – they should maybe go for drinks, or repeat their dinner, when he all of a sudden heard an ecstatic voice behind him.

"Thank god, you are okay," a blonde said, looking at Penelope.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here," Morgan said, already getting up.

"That is okay. She is with me," a man all of a sudden appeared as well. And Morgan had seen him before – he just couldn't exactly place him.

"And you are?" the detective finally asked, having to admit he was a bit annoyed that his little dinner and conversation with Penelope was interrupted all of a sudden.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and I'm Penelope Garcia's legal representation."

And of course. Aaron Hotchner, the lawyer. He had read about him in the papers a few times, especially about his battle against the cities drug and prostitution cartels. How exactly someone like Penelope could have a lawyer like Aaron Hotchner was beyond Morgan, but he had to admit he was happy to see her in good hands.

"This is Jennifer Jareau," he heard Hotchner introducing the blonde, who was already next to Penelope, looking rather concerned.

A moment later Morgan left the three of them alone, deciding his paperwork was long enough neglected. Although he wouldn't have minded a few more moments alone with her.


	15. Question time

_AN: Yes, you are seeing corrrectly, it is another chapter - maybe I feel really, reeeeeeally guilty for not updating my already finished story for almost three weeks. So I feel the need to suck it up to you guys and give you two chapters in less than 12 hours. Hooray! :) Enjoy._

* * *

She knew she had seen him somewhere before, but only was able to place him when she heard the name Aaron Hotchner. She had read a few articles in magazines and newspapers about him – some big and important lawyer that was targeting drug cartels and the likes at the moment.

Never in her life would she have been able to get a lawyer like him. Not that she really thought she needed one. She was after all innocent . But then again, how often did one read that after years being sent to prison it came out a prisoner was actually innocent?

"Are you okay?" she heard JJ asking again, the concern on her friend's face growing with each passing moment.

Penelope just nodded, seeing Detective Morgan leaving and a moment later Aaron Hotchner stepped to the bars.

"Your friend JJ here swore on pretty much everyone's life she knows that you are innocent and that I have to take on your case," Aaron Hotchner said, once he was standing next to JJ.

"I… I don't really know what to say to be honest. I mean… I read about you in the papers, about your ... your battles against a few gangs and cartels, so I am not entirely sure what … what made you take on my case, but thank you very much."

"Well, he owes me a favor. That and the fact that I told him if he wouldn't take a look at it, I would be calling until he would. And you, Penelope, should know how persistent I can be," JJ laughed and Penelope had to agree. If she wanted to be, JJ could annoy you as long as it took to get you to agree to whatever she needed.

"That must have been quite a favor," Penelope said and saw Aaron Hotchner smiling for a moment.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Penelope, and we take it from there, see what we can do," she heard the soft voice of her now appointed lawyer.

"Well," Penelope started, before deciding she might as well sit back down,. "there really isn't much to say. When I woke up this morning Detective Morgan was at my door … and … well, I might have mistaken him for a stripper, not that this actually helps, but… well, I thought I mention that in case it comes up again…"

"You... did you just say you mistook Detective Morgan for a male erotic dancer?" Aaron Hotchner asked in disbelief and for a moment Penelope bit her lower lip. He somehow didn't look too pleased with this.

"Well, um… in my defense it is my birthday and JJ here has quite a history of sending me… interesting people performing several … um … occupations. Like singing telegrams and sparsely-dressed men coming out of my birthday cake… I just thought this is another addition to her list of unusual felicitators," Penelope admitted and saw JJ smiling, whereas her lawyer … wasn't.

"Was there any issues resulting due to your … _misunderstanding_?" he asked and Penelope shock her head.

"No, no there was not. I think he took it with humor."

"Well, that is good to know. What happened next?"

"He asked me to come to the station with him, due to a few questions he had for me. So I went with him, and… well, he told me that Kevin Lynch died and I was his prime suspect."

"Did he say why? Was there anything pointing towards you?"

"I… might have said something in anger when he said this was about Kevin Lynch," Penelope admitted and saw the lawyer already take a deep breath. Maybe JJ should have mentioned this wouldn't be easy. But then again from what Penelope read about him, he was used to worse.

"What did you say?" he asked curious and Penelope bit her lip again.

"That I would kill Kevin the next time that I saw him," she said and saw already Aaron Hotchner take a deep breath. "But at that stage I didn't know he was dead already. It was just… we had split three months ago and our split might not have been … as easy as it should have been. There had been stories and rumors and the likes. I was just … mad that moment. I didn't think and I also didn't know he was dead and that they thought I did it…" Penelope pleaded and was almost close to tears again.

"When did they say he was killed?" Aaron asked.

"Last night. Between 1 and 2 am I think. And since I am the girlfriend that found him cheating and left and also does not have an alibi, I guess I won that top spot on the short lists of suspects."

"Did they say whether they have any evidence? Did they ask you unusual questions? Showed you things and asked whether you recognized something?"

"No, the only thing he did was put me here and looking through my shoe closet back home, trying to find the murder weapon – which apparently was a stiletto."

"Did he find anything?"

"He didn't come back to present me with anything, if that's what you're asking," Penelope said, looking at him confused.

"Is there anyone you could think of who might want to see Kevin Lynch dead? Was he in some kind or trouble? Debts? That kind of thing?"

"Mr. Hotchner, this … I mean, this isn't a TV show. We had a very simple life, and Kevin might have been a lousy boyfriend, but he certainly wasn't involved in anything criminal or had debts with dubious looking people."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day when he picked up his stuff from my place… which was about three months ago. Since then I haven't really seen him anymore. Maybe I passed him on the street or run into him at Starbucks or stuff like that, but it wasn't as if I paid much attention or sought him out intentionally."

"I'll be having a quick chat with the Detective and be back in a moment…" her new lawyer said and was gone a moment later, with JJ staying back with Penelope.

"How are you holding up, Garcia?"

"Well, just like you would hold up if you were locked up on your birthday," she replied, smiling softly at her best friend.

"But I have to admit… your company, that detective, it certainly could be worse in that regards. He looks… damn well," Penelope's friend snickered and Penelope could fully understand that. "I guess I see how you could have mistaken him for a stripper."

"Well, thanks and … can you blame me? After last year? When you sent me not just a singing telegram, but also had a half-naked guy emerge from a cake at some… seedy club?"

JJ smiled about that for a moment. Yes, she had always have rather weird ideas for Penelope's birthday, but then again she wanted her best friend to have a good time. And up until now Penelope always had. "It wasn't a seedy club."

"Anyway… I .. well, I expected he was this year's thing and… well, it turned out he was a real cop. And he looked more like a model than a cop as well, like you probably can agree on as well. "

JJ had to snicker about her friend's comment for a moment. "So how did he take it then? That you mistook him for a stripper?"

"He… I actually think for a moment he was flattered," Penelope said, her cheeks slightly flushing when remembering the encounter from that morning.

"Well, he does look good and I am certain he is aware of his effect on the ladies."

"Speaking of men…. What did you do so Aaron Hotchner owes _you_ a favor?" Penelope asked curious.

"Um… well, we kind of used to date – a long time ago, before he became the big shot prosecuter who cleans up the city from scum - and let's just say, during that time a few things happened…"

"Can you be any more mysterious?" Penelope laughed. "I mean do I even _want_ to know?"

"Whether you want to know is one thing, but whether I actually want to tell is a whole different," JJ laughed and Penelope had her suspicions about what exactly was owed to whom.


	16. theories

_AN: Glad that my double posting last week seemed to have worked as a bribe :)_

* * *

Derek wasn't sure how long he was hauling over his paperwork – eventually not getting anything done. All he really did was think – mainly about Penelope Garcia. He couldn't explain what exactly she had that had him so fascinated, so absorbed in her, but something was there and it certainly was not the fact that she was his suspect in an ongoing murder investigation. There was just something about her that didn't let him think of a lot of other things.

Starting on the same sentence of his latest report for the probably millionth time, he was all of a sudden interrupted by Aaron Hotchner.

"Detective, do you have a minute?" he heard the other man asking, approaching his desk with a few, long, goal-oriented strides.

"Of course," Morgan replied, closing the folder of his the paperwork for a previous case that he thought Prentiss had already done for him.

"So far there has been no evidence produced by you or one of your colleagues that would tie my client directly to the murder. All that seems to be there is the circumstance that she does not have an alibi –which, and let's be honest here, a lot of people wouldn't be able to provide for that time of day – and the fact that she used to date the victim. There has never been anything remotely aggressive as last night's murder in Penelope Garcia's life and apart from a few minor slip-ups she hardly ever had been come to attention of the authorities. And when she came to their attention it was for a protest that didn't even end in violence," he heard the prosecutor sum up everything that he himself had already concluded. "I believe you were at my client's apartment this afternoon. Did you find anything that might strengthen the accusation?"

"No," Morgan replied shortly.

"May I ask what it was you were looking for?"

"The murder weapon."

"Which was?"

"Didn't Penelope Garcia tell you?" Morgan asked a bit surprised. When he the dark haired man shake his head he went on. "A stiletto. That was the murder weapon. He was stabbed to death with a woman's shoe."

For a moment Morgan saw the otherwise always eloquent prosecutor look at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow as if to ask 'really?'.

"Anything you found that might strengthen or weaken the accusation?"

"No. As a matter of fact the shoes at Penelope Garcia's apartment didn't even have the same size as the murder weapon."

"Detective Morgan, if her lack of alibi and the fact that she knew the victim are the only causes you can produce as evidence than I suggest you better start over. I am certain that of the 600.000 people living in the district area of Washington D.C. and the about five and a half million if you also count the metropolitan area at least half wouldn't be able to provide alibis for last night or have the shoe size you are looking for. And just because it is a woman's shoe that was used as murder weapon does not mean your murderer needs to be female. I am certain it wouldn't be quite as many people anymore if you only go by people that knew Kevin Lynch, but if these are your criteria's than your suspect pool just increased. And from what I heard was Kevin Lynch not the most popular person either. You know as well as I do that your argumentation and burden of proof would never be enough for a conviction. So despite you having the right to hold her for the night on suspicion, I trust that come tomorrow my client will be released without much further ado?"

Morgan just nodded, knowing that Hotchner was right. He himself knew that right from the start.

"Between you and me… and off the records, any other suspects?"

"Not really," Morgan almost laughed out of frustration. "This case is somewhat of a dead end in all fairness."

"How did you suspect Penelope Garcia in the first place?"

"The current girlfriend pointed us towards her direction, despite Penelope Garcia saying she doesn't even know her."

"In my experience as prosecution the girlfriend always is a very good point to start at as well-"

"Yes, but she has a water-tight alibi. Was at some party with someone and several people confirm she was there until about 3…"

"Without the boyfriend?" the lawyer asked surprised.

"Apparently he wasn't such a fan of 'socializing' unless it happened in his own four walls…"

"And other than that, nothing?" Aaron Hotchner asked and saw Morgan shake his head.

"Have you thought about getting a possible profile of the murderer done? I'm certain there is some meaning behind stabbing someone with a high heel."

"Probably my only option at some point, when I run out of suspects."

"Which will be tomorrow morning, when you release Penelope Garcia," the prosecutor just commented and Morgan could only nod, knowing the other man was right.

"I think my services are no longer needed here. I'll just check on Jennifer Jareau and see if she wants to come with me, or stay a bit longer. Given it would be okay for her to stay a bit longer…"

Morgan just nodded, knowing that there certainly was no reason for denying her to stay a bit longer. At least Penelope would have _some_ company for a while longer. That made one of the two of them.

A moment later he saw Prosecutor Aaron Hotchner walk out of the station, Penelope's friend about an hour later.


	17. Breakfast

_AN: I even have an excuse this time. I know, strange, right? LOL I was away in Italy for some time off and meant to post the next chapter before I leave, but as always with me got so caught up in packing and planning and stuff, that I forgot to upload. Of course I didn't have my laptop with me, or Internet for that matter, so... I was not able to do anything by the time I realized I forgot yet again. Apologies... I swear, I will work on better and more frequent posting schedules. Promise..._

* * *

When both her lawyer and her best friend had left, Penelope felt lonely again. When Aaron Hotchner had returned briefly about an hour ago, he had said she would be released the next morning unless any kind of evidence turned up until then. Even JJ had said it all would be going to be good again by tomorrow morning, but now…now wasn't tomorrow morning. She still had the night ahead of her and that bed in her cell was anything but comfortable.

Occasionally Detective Morgan checked up on her, making sure she was okay and somehow she had gotten the slightest impression like he was _looking_ for reasons to come back and check up on her. It was always just quick visits, nothing like the dinner they had enjoyed together just a few hours earlier. And it wasn't as if they had any kind of communication, not like their talk over dinner anyway, And eventually … eventually Penelope fell asleep on the hard bed that only had a pillow for her head but nothing else. Clearly they didn't have an awful lot of overnight guests – and what was she thinking? This was a prison, not the Hilton. She should be grateful for having any pillow at all.

Her night was restless, having weird dreams about her day and more prominently Detective Morgan. Nothing raunchy though and maybe only because she almost managed to fall out of her small and rather tiny bed a dozen times. Never in her life did she think she'd miss her own comfortable and big bed so much like she did that night. And she was certain that the first thing she would do when she got out of this hell hole would be take a nap. Letting the world do what it wanted, she would be found in her bed if anyone needed anything.

JJ had mentioned some brunch/lunch/dinner thing she wanted to take Penelope out when she was released again, but right now Penelope wasn't sure whether she really was up for any of that. And then there also was the matter of her birthday party, at which she made her best friend swear to not have the party right the day of her release.

"But wouldn't that be even more reason to celebrate?" JJ has asked, visibly confused.

"I will have spent a whole day behind bar at that point and just want… a bit of peace. I'm not saying we can't do anything at all at any stage, I just… don't need a party right after this. Maybe in a week's time or so, but promise me it won't be right away tomorrow."

JJ had promised and left a few moments after that, needing to get home to her son and boyfriend at some stage. Penelope fully understood – somehow wishing that if she'd return home tomorrow there would be someone waiting for her as well, but sadly that wouldn't be the case. Eventually she bid her farewell to JJ, glad to have seen her friend at all.

When she woke up the next morning Penelope somehow had hoped she would have found that this all had been just a bad dream, something that didn't really happen. Sadly, she had to realize it was still very much reality and she was still behind bars. But just for a little while longer and then she'd be free again. Just a few mere hours and all this would be over.

She noticed the remainders of her dinner last night had been cleared away at some stage – which was a bit of a shame, since she could have done with a bit of food now and she honestly had no idea whether there would be any breakfast. She hadn't even expected the lunch and dinner yesterday.

And as if on cue Detective Morgan stepped in her view, looking like he himself hadn't gotten much sleep last night – but then again Penelope was sure she herself didn't look any better. Not that he didn't look good. No, he still looked delectable. Like a god – and where exactly that thought came from Penelope herself wasn't entirely sure. She saw him almost swaying towards her – and maybe that was just her wishful thinking. He had a plate in one hand and a mug in the other.

"There's only really donuts and coffee. So I hope you don't mind…" he smiled at her, giving her both through the bars.

"I have to say… this is almost better than any hotel – concerning the food," Penelope replied back, smiling softly herself.

"Well, this is your tax dollars at work," she heard Morgan laughed. A moment later Penelope saw another officer leaning into her view.

"Morgan, there's a Tamara Barnes here for you," he just said, before being gone again. She saw him just nodding and a moment later he was gone again, leaving her and the rather small breakfast back alone.

She didn't know how many hours passed by, but eventually she saw Detective Morgan's brunette partner walk towards her, keys in hand and a soft smile on her lips.

"I guess that means we have to say goodbye, Penelope Garcia," she heard the other woman say. "Although I have a feeling this won't be the last time we have seen each other."

"I don't plan to get in any contact with the law ever again. I can guarantee you that," Penelope said, glad that this nightmare finally would come to an end.

"I will show you out, if you follow me. And also hand you back your personal things …" the brunette cop said, leading Penelope to her desk where she handed her a clipboard with a few papers attached to it.

"If you could just sign here, here and here," she heard, and a finger pointed towards where she needed to sign. A moment later she had her handbag back and few other personal items and was walked by the detective towards the exit. Walking past detective Morgan's desk, Penelope only heard a few words like 'Mrs. Barnes' and 'Kevin Lynch' – which made her turn around.

And finally she saw the woman Kevin Lynch had left her for and had cheated on her with. She was a pretty girl, Penelope had to admit that, and looked nothing like Penelope herself. And that just hurt a little bit more. But she really couldn't care – not when she was dead-tired and only a few feet away from freedom again. And then .. she left, hoping to never return.

But oh how wrong she was, since only a few hours later, she would be back.


	18. Interrogations

_AN: I am not saying anyone was guilt-tripping me, neither am I pointing fingers :) But... I have an update, not sure when the next one will come. I am trying on working on a schedule more frequent and reliable than my previous attempts. The joke is that the whole story has been written and is finished and beta'd. I just can't seem to keep reminding myself to post more frequently. So... massive thanks to stick with me, despite the fact that at the pace I seem to post, this will only get finished Christmas :) I swear... I aim to get this updated and finished way before than!_

_And as for the chapter... well, if you like Tamara Barnes you might want to treat with caution, cause she is rubbing Morgan the very wrong way in this...Anyone who was guessing why Penelope would be back at the station so soon, well... let's just say she returns on her own with a bit of... evidence that might shock you. Or have you laughing your ass of. Cause Tamara is not as posh and innocent as she seems :) But that will only start happening in the next chapter. So...for now happy guessing until than :O_

* * *

It would be a long night. When he was younger – just starting as a police officer – he had no issues pulling all-nighters. Now, way past 30 and slowly heading for 40, it wasn't quite as easy anymore. The only all-nighters he still really did without any real problems were the ones at home, in his bedroom, _entertaining_. Or being entertained.

He himself had no problem with _entertaining._

And the night certainly didn't get much easier, or pass by much quicker, just because he had a suspect in lock-up.

A few times after her friend JJ had left, Morgan checked on her, making sure she was okay. And maybe a few times he didn't necessarily want to check in with her, but rather check her out. He was aware that the amounts of times he had managed to go there under pretense of making sure she is okay, Penelope had to notice something. After all she had looked at him quite curious the last few times he had come.

And eventually, when he came to look for her again, he found her asleep. So much for his company. At least one of them could sleep tonight, although judging by the looks of her moving, she would get anything but a restless night.

He had tried getting back to working on his paperwork, filing reports, and managed to make it through two reports in total before he decided he needed a break. Unfortunately his detainee wouldn't be able to offer much distraction, so he settled for yesterday's newspaper on Prentiss desk, skipping through it, reading the sports results of his favorite teams, skipping over local news and what has happened in D.C. over the few days and finding another article on Aaron Hotchner.

He closed the paper and went looking for the files on the murder of Kevin Lynch. He didn't expect any new findings or that him and Prentiss has overlooked something, but it couldn't hurt – especially now, when he was running out of suspects.

He didn't know how long exactly he went back and forth and back again through the file, studying every detail three times until he probably could quote the file in his sleep. Nothing. Nothing sprung to attention. Nothing new was discovered. This case became more and more a dead-end.

"I want to call Tamara Barnes in again," Morgan said, when Prentiss came in the next morning, fresh coffee from a coffee shop in her hands.

"Why? You found something?" she asked surprised, not having expected that.

"Not really, but…. When there is a murder our first suspect is always the wife, girlfriend, husband or boyfriend. I mean… don't you find it strange that the first person she points us towards is Penelope Garcia? Penelope herself made it clear that she has no idea who Tamara Barnes is, I mean, in interrogation she thought she was the woman she caught Kevin Lynch cheating on her. So how does Tamara Barnes know about Penelope Garcia? I highly doubt that Kevin talked about the girl he was cheating on with Tamara."

Morgan saw Emily think for a moment, realizing he made a very valid point. "But she still has an airtight alibi."

"Well, her alibi doesn't matter right now. It isn't as if she is my new suspect – I just want to clear a few things. I just have this really weird feeling in my gut that there is more to her in this then she wanted us to know…"

A moment later he saw Emily on the phone, calling Tamara and telling her she needed to come in for a few moments. Judging by his partners face after she had hung up, Tamara Barnes did not like it a lot to get called in.

"So?" Morgan finally asked when she came back over.

"She needs to come in soon. Otherwise she'll need to cancel a beauty appointment she has been waiting for months…" Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Her boyfriend dies and all she cares about is a beautician appointment? Now, that sounds suspicious to me…"

"Air-tight alibi, Morgan. "

"Something fishy is going on…" Morgan said, almost certain. When he saw Prentiss come up with a box of donuts – their usual and very stereotypical – breakfast she always got for them, he remembered Penelope in the cells.

"I only got the small box. All the large ones were already sold out, no idea why. So, you need to get by on three instead of the usual number," Emily smiled at him, while Morgan was busy looking for something that could work as a plate in on his desk before finally finding something.

Taking two of the sweet treats out of the box he put the on the plate, got a cup of coffee and was on his way.

"Are you really sharing your donuts with her?" Emily asked after a few moments surprised. "The donuts no one else is allowed to touch ever? Oh man, you must be head over heels, buddy," he heard her laughing, but Morgan just shrugged at his friend and colleague. _Tell me something I don't know already_, he thought to himself. And it was true. Usually he never shared his breakfast with anyone. Emily only got some, because… well she paid for them, despite Morgan having offered several times to pay or at least pay his share.

Seeing Penelope a few moments later, pictures of the previous day flashed through his mind. About her, opening her front door and looking so deliciously cute and sleepy. Hair in all directions and slightly sleep-wrinkled face. He was pretty certain he fell for her right then and there, and Derek Morgan usually was a guy who didn't fall for anything or anyone.

And maybe instead of just standing there, staring at her, he should say something.

"There's only really donuts and coffee. So I hope you don't mind," he smiled at her, handing her both.

He saw Penelope looking at him, smiling as well. "I have to say. This is almost better than any hotel - concerning the food,"

"Well, this is your tax dollars at work," Morgan joked, seeing her smile. There were so many more things he wanted to say that moment, but before he could say anything more a colleague popped up behind him.

"Morgan, there's a Tamara Barnes here for you," he just said, before being gone again.

Morgan just nodded, surprised _she_ was _tha_t quick in getting down here. A moment later he turned around, walking to his desk where Tamara Barnes was already waiting, tapping her fingers on the wood of his desk and looking anything but pleased.

"I honestly don't know why you need to see me again? I mean… of course I have an idea," she started, throwing her hair back in an attempt which was supposed to look superior Morgan assumed.

"And what would that idea be, Ms. Barnes?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I am obviously quite attractive and you just…. Well you just couldn't help yourself, not that I blame you. But really, hiding behind your job and pretending this has anything to do with Kevin and what happened to him…" she said, smiling wickedly at him. And for a moment Morgan might have been mortified. Did she honestly think she was here because he might dig her?

"Ms. Barnesm I can guarantee you that you aren't here because I… felt attracted to you," he explained and saw her opening her mouth, ready to say something. Before she could he continued "Which I am not, by the way. You might be a nice looking woman, but… I did not ask you to come back here for ulterior motives." Okay, maybe that was slightly wrong, since he had ulterior motives, but they regarded her more as a suspect and had nothing to do with her looks.

"Tamara Barnes, I need to ask you a few things about Kevin Lynch."

Seeing her roll her eyes, he assumed he had to get ready for another tantrum.

"You keep asking me all these questions. I answered them the first time, gave you an alibi and now you… keep calling me back here," he heard Tamara say almost annoyed. "Don't you have someone… already locked up for that? What… what if I am at risk as well? What if they are after me now? Is this what my tax paying gets me? Sleepless nights because you can't do your job?"

Morgan needed to take a deep breath for a moment. Yes, he could have gone on and explained to her that this was procedure and to him she didn't seem too worried about being 'the next'. She looked just annoyed and somewhat pissed. About what exactly she was so annoyed about he wasn't entirely sure, after all he had just asked whether she knew anyone that could have wanted Kevin Lynch dead.

"At this stage we do not have any evidence that would point towards you being a target, Ms. Barnes. So I don't think you will have to worry for the moment about being further affected by the current events…"

"Affected? I am not affected by anything," Tamara shock her head. "What should I be affected by?"

"The…grief and mourning? About your… dead boyfriend?" Morgan asked confused.

"Oh, off course…" she stammered a moment later, rummaging through her handbag. She had a tissue in her hand not long after that and pressed it under her eyes. She didn't even have tears or looked like she might cry anytime soon, so Morgan was a bit annoyed by the bad display of sudden grief.

"Ms. Barnes, can I ask how you know Penelope Garcia?" he finally asked. At that she looked up at him confused.

"Who?"

"Penelope Garcia, Kevin Lynch's ex-girlfriend. You pointed us towards her when we first interviewed you," Morgan reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. That woman… What about her?"

"How do you know about her?"

There was silence for a moment, Morgan seeing Tamara looking at him and a moment later he felt her hand on his knee, travelling slowly up his leg.

"Ms. Barnes," Morgan said, in an alarming, warning tone of voice, pushing Tamara's hand away forcefully. "Penelope Garcia, where do you know her from?" he asked again, agitated this time. If she thought all she had to do was push a few buttons and turn up the heat, she had no idea. This was his job, and everyone who thought they could get in – or out – of certain things by actions like hers just now, became even more suspicious.

He saw her letting out a breath back to looking annoyed of a sudden and a change in her posture and expression. The seduction officially was over – before it even began.

"Fine. I… happened to find a picture in Kevin's stuff a few weeks ago. I asked him and he told me about her and the 'history' they had."

"So you knew you were the mistress?"

"I am no one's mistress. I call the tune. And I am certainly not second best compared to a woman like … that," he heard her say angrily. "If anyone was anyone's mistress, then obviously that was her. Although on second thought why would he cheat on someone like me with someone like her? I'm like the Ferrari under woman, and she is some… Ford."

For whatever reason that comment did not stick with well him and he was tempted to get into an argumentation. "In my experience luxury cars are a waste of time and money and usually end up costing more in maintenance than trust-worthy non-luxury cars and end up disappointing you anyway. And I happen to drive a Ford, but that just on the side," was in the end all he settled for.

"I… I didn't mean to imply-" he heard Tamara saying eventually, after she took in his words and looked even more pissed off.

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't mean to imply. What does matter however, is that Penelope Garcia was dating Kevin Lynch – which makes you the mistress, putting you in the backseat... Or second fiddle…" And yes, Morgan had to admit it was a good feeling. He usually wasn't the kind of guy that would rub salt in open wounds – although he was pretty certain there were no wounds on Tamara to rub salt in – but after her little theater he couldn't help. Tamara Barnes of course looked anything but pleased.

"I am not playing second fiddle to anyone, Mr. Morgan," Tamara Barnes commented and slowly got up. "And I think we are done here. I spoke to my lawyer before I got here. He advised me that I don't have to come here and answer anything. And… I believe we have come to a point where I advise you now, Mr. Morgan, that if you have any further questions, you are more than welcome to contact my lawyer."

A moment later she was gone and Morgan started wondering what Kevin Lynch found in her. Or she in Kevin Lynch for that matter. But maybe they were just so perfect for each other. A match made in heaven?!

Speaking about matches he remembered Penelope, and for a moment he actually felt sad. He didn't really want to let her go, but he had to. It was the law. And he didn't have anything to keep her longer – although he would have liked that, but not for murder on her ex-boyfriend.

But when he came to the cell-section of the station his new favorite blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Prentiss … I was just checking on our detainee and she is not there…"

"Yes, that's because I let her go," Emily mentioned nonchalantly. "We can't keep her for more than 24 hours and since you seemed to be tied up with Tamara Barnes and … well, someone mentioned to me that Prosecutor Aaron Hotchner was here last night, I figured I can let her go, before we get in trouble for holding her longer than allowed without any new leads – or any leads at all for that matter.

Morgan knew he couldn't argue against it. She was right. But still he was bummed, he would have liked to see her one last time.

Little did he know that just a few hours later, she would be back in his life. With a bang.


	19. Discoveries

_AN: So... I am making an assumption here and try myself in predicting the next few minutes of how readers might feel when reading this chapter. I assume you might be totally ecstatic by the part when she gets home, probably ready to murder the author when you learn our heroine has a pet and hopefully be in hysterical laughter's latest by the time Penelope and our handsome Detective are reunited at the end. Let me know whether I was spot on :)_

* * *

She decided on getting a cab. The sooner she could get home, the sooner she could fall into her bed. In her large, plush, comfy, nice, soft, warm – and lonely – bed. She had already told JJ she would contact her first thing after she woke up. It might have been today, it might be tomorrow. And if she would meet up with her best friend, she certainly didn't feel like celebrating.

Getting home, she saw her answering machine blinking madly. 18 read the red digital display. She never had 18 messages on her answering machine. She didn't even get 18 emails at once – not even Spam mail that was sent to her inbox overnight, while she was asleep.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. JJ just called me and told me you are in prison. PRISON, Penny? PRISON? What on earth have you done? I wanted to just wish you a happy birthday, but I guess it can only get happier from the point you are at right now."_

"_Call me asap when you get this, you hear me? ASAP. I can't believe I just heard you got arrested?"_

"_You killed someone? I honestly hope it was someone who deserved it!"_

"_Did I just hear Parker correctly when he told me you are in prison? My own sister? In prison? Oh baby, what the hell did you get yourself into now?"_

These were just the first few messages, before she decided she certainly couldn't make it through all 18 of them. She loved her friends to pieces and knew they would get worried the moment someone told them she got arrested. But she also knew calling them now meant explaining more or less 18 times over and over again the details of her incarceration – which she was in no mood for right now. And she was certain that Parker already informed Payton, otherwise he would have most likely waited for her in front of her door now.

Stripping out of her clothes from the front door to her bed, she crawled in, not able to believe how tired she all of a sudden was and how much one could really miss their bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was already asleep.

It felt like she only had been able to sleep for a few minutes when she heard a knocking on her door. She had turned down the volume of her phone to silent and that every call would go straight to her answering machine, but against the knocking on the door she couldn't do anything, Except for ignoring. It would probably go away all by itself after just a few moments. But it didn't. It got even more persistent Penelope felt – but maybe that was just her.

Getting herself out of bed, she didn't care much for the fact that she was only in her underwear. Whoever it was would need to deal with that circumstance and she didn't plan on standing for very long in her door anyway.

Why exactly she hadn't cheeked her peephole in her door to see who it actually was that was standing there, Penelope didn't know, but a moment later she was facing a very familiar face.

"Detective Morgan?" A bit unsure what exactly he was doing here, she looked at him confused and surprised. And if he was here to arrest her again, she would kill someone for real.

"I believe you forgot something," he just smiled at her. Penelope of course didn't miss his eyes travelling up and down her body. Usually she would have hidden behind the door, but then again she was too tired to actually care. She also assumed that she didn't have anything he hadn't already seen before.

"I have?" she asked, even more confused now. When the brunette detective had handed her back her purse and some other personal items, Penelope was certain that had been all. She wasn't missing anything really.

"Yes, me" and a moment later his lips landed on hers and he walked - if not to say slammed – them into the closest wall, pressing his entire weight against her, while his lips assaulted hers, demanding more – more passion, more depth, more tongue, more everything. And Penelope was not one to deny such lovely formulated requests.

She felt one of his hands, wedging between the wall and her back and then pushing her lower back more into him, while his lips continued to devour her. He tasted of everything she had assumed and more. The taste of coffee was still traceable on his lips and tongue, and mixed lovely with a fresh taste of mint. Her nostrils were flooded with the scent of musk and sandalwood as well as something very male and pungent.

All of a sudden she felt his other hand landing next to her head and then together they turned and suddenly were away from the wall, stumbling, turning, tip-toeing towards her bedroom. His hand all of a sudden got a firmer grip on her back, pushing her once again into him and this time she was met by very prominent and poking _interest_.

One of her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head further forward, against her lips, while her other hand started getting busy on his shirt. Finding the hem, she dove her hand under the fabric, making first contact with his almost burning skin and a rock-hard six pack. Letting her hand wander further up on his body, feeling more hard muscles and pushing fabric of his shirt further up, Penelope reached a point where they _needed _to break contact in order for him to get out of the shirt and her to see an awful lot more of him.

But it seemed like he didn't agree with the need to break contact. Every time she pulled back, he dove right back in, pressing his lips hungrily against hers until they reach her bed, the back of her knees hitting the edge of it first. A moment later she felt his hands on her chest and a hard shove, until she fell backwards, on her bed with him standing atop of her between her slightly spread legs.

Penelope was about to ask why he didn't join her in bed, when she saw him pushing his shirt up and over his head, throwing it behind him in the room. Next were his trousers that were gone quickly, but before he needed to get out of his shoes and socks. And not long after her, Derek Morgan landed next to her on the bed, ready to take this all to the next level.

He kissed in her bed as well he did outside of it, if not even better – but that could also have been the excitement inside her of things ahead. He kept kissing her, his hands roaming up and down her body, lighting her on fire with lust and desire. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. And then – all of a sudden – his kisses went soggy, wet and definitely weird. _And was his tongue licking all over her face?_

A moment later Penelope came face to face with a black pug dog. And no Derek Morgan anywhere in sight. It was a dream. Again.

"Babette!" Penelope almost yelled at her dog, who decided now was as good of a time as ever to get comfortable on Penelope's bed. And look up at her owner with big, deep puppy dog eyes she knew Penelope couldn't be mad with for long. "You couldn't have waited for ten more minutes?" Penelope asked finally, slightly mad. "Ten more minutes?"

The dog just gave a bark, which Penelope counted as 'no'. A moment later she stroked through her dog's shiny fur and decided it wasn't worth it anyway. "I hope JJ and Parker took good care of you while I was gone," Penelope mussed and got another bark from her pup.

One glance at her bedside table clock told her it was little past four in the afternoon, meaning she had slept around six hours since she got home. Reaching for her handbag, which she conveniently had dumped right next to her bed, she fished for her cell phone, retrieving it after a few moments and dialed JJ's number.

"Since I am awake now and probably need about half an hour to get ready and passable, how about getting together?"

"Sounds good. I am just about to finish at work, so how about I meet you at a bar just around a corner?" she heard her best friend asking.

"I.. um… I was hoping we could do something more… domestic than a bar."

"Since your place is half a trip around the world from my office, how does my place sound?" JJ asked and Penelope found that sounded splendid. It was about a twenty minute ride from her apartment, but she didn't mind.

About an hour later Penelope stood groomed and styled at her best friend's door step, seeing her hurry towards her. "Sorry, traffic at this hour is just deadly," JJ apologized, slightly out of breath. "I actually had to park three streets down from here…"

"I just had gotten here myself, so no worries."

"It's really good to see you," JJ said the next moment, giving her friend a hug and unlocking her door the next minute. "I apologize for the chaos already. I didn't have time this morning to clean up and Henry and Jason just… they are a dream team when it is about chaos and who can create more."

"No worries. Trust me, after a night in a holding cell, I can almost live with anything."

"How was it? I mean, from what I saw yesterday when I visited, you… didn't have an awful lot. I mean that bed looked … very uncomfortable and other than that I don't think I saw anything else in there."

"It was okay – and probably a good measure to never wanna get locked up again," Penelope laughed at her friend.

"Can… can I offer you something? Coffee or something?" JJ asked, before disappearing in her kitchen.

"Coffee would be great, JJ," Penelope shouted, getting comfortable on her best friend's couch.

"You know, before I forget it," JJ all of a sudden came back, holding an envelope in her hands, which she handed to Penelope.

"What's that?" Penelope asked surprised and JJ motioned for her to open it.

"It's my birthday present for you," she beamed , when Penelope ripped the envelope open and found something that look like … a voucher.

"It's for EHarmony," JJ said as if that would explain everything Penelope needed to know – which it didn't. When her friend noticed the confused expression, she went on. "It's an online dating service. And this voucher gives you premium membership for half a year."

"You give me a membership to a … an Online Dating Site?" Penelope asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, you are always complaining about the guys you meet all day long and…that all the good ones are already taken. This website has proven results and a huge success rate in matching people. It's time you meet someone new, someone who isn't like Kevin Lynch and who… who loves you. You need a man in your life."

Penelope refrained from mentioning that she already had a fairly good idea of where to find that guy – someplace that was not online, but rather downtown. Where one very handsome Detective Morgan was stationed.

"Thank you," Penelope eventually said, hugging her best friend. She might not get _too_ ecstatic over her present, but Penelope knew it was meant in the most positive of ways. JJ had a tendency of worrying too much about Penelope, and like most of her other friends – and brothers for that matter – JJ thought that with the right guy, Penelope's life would be a lot calmer.

A moment later her friend was gone again and Penelope decided to inspect her DVD collection, while JJ was busy with the coffee. She used to borrow all sort of films from JJ, who was always up-to-date with every movie that was released on DVD and worth watching.

"Any new movies you can recommend and don't mind lending to me?" Penelope asked curious, going already through the first two rows of DVDs.

"There's a movie called 'Blue Paradox' which actually is really good, on the right side of the shelves…" she heard JJ, who came back into the room a few moments later, carrying two cups of coffee.

"It's on your right, Penelope." JJ reminded her, but Penelope didn't move.

"Since when do you have adult movies in this… collection?" Penelope asked and heard JJ laughing.

"Oh my, I am so sorry for that. It was something Jason got from a friend as some sort of a prank a while ago. They thought it was funny, Jason probably agreed, I wasn't too amused, seeing that we have a kid and well… at some point he will be able to walk and grab for things. And I certainly don't want to have the 'bees and flowers' talk over something he saw on a DVD cover. Jason was supposed to have gotten rid of it…"

"Well, I guess hiding it in plain sight worked quite well," Penelope laughed, pulling out said DVD – and nearly got a heart attack.

"Are you okay, Penny?" she asked and Penelope didn't move or react. "I… I wouldn't have expected you would be so… against it. I mean… not that I am for it as such, just…. "

"Oh my god," was all Penelope said and JJ got worried about her friend, Penelope usually was a very open person, open about almost everything. She hadn't seen her friend like this ever. Before JJ could ask what the matter was, Penelope continued, saying 'Oh my god' several times, before turning around, facing JJ and more or less shoving the DVD in her best friend's face.

"Do you know who that is?" Penelope asked and JJ looked at the cover for a moment.

"Um… the new …. Black star in adult entert-" she was about to ask, reading what she could from the cover, when Penelope turned around again.

"Oh my god," JJ heard her best friend say again and now she really got a bit worried. "This is Tamara Barnes."

"Do I know her?" JJ asked confused.

"She is Kevin's girlfriend."

"He wass dating a porn star?" JJ asked incredulous, needing to sit down at this news.

"Well… the DVD has listed this year as release year, so it is rather… new. And she is… promoted as _new_ star in the industry…Maybe this is a fairly … new … venture," Penelope figured before she looked at JJ a moment later. "Google her."

"I'm not going to google a porn start," JJ protested

A moment later Penelope fished in her handbag for her phone, typing the artist name 'TamTam Big Girl' – which she had found on the back cover - into the search engine of her smartphone.

"It says on IMDb that she just started that career recently, like at the end of last year."

"I can't believe I know a porn star," JJ just said.

"Technically _I_ know the porn star, which makes you someone who knows someone who knows a porn star," Penelope corrected, still busy scrolling through her phone.

"_That_ is nothing to be proud of either way," JJ said and saw Penelope smile.

"Well, it isn't like I really know her either. Not very personal anyway. She just happened to… date my boyfriend."

"Your ex-boyfriend. Who was dating you at the same time…" JJ reminded her. As if Penelope would ever forget about that.

"Whatever,…" Penelope just said. "I… I need to borrow that," she said a heartbeat later, holding up the adult movie DVD, at which JJ just looked at her confused.

"Why?" JJ asked confused. "So you can… analyze what your boyfriend's mistress did that you couldn't do? You do realize this is all not real, right?"

Now it was Penelope's turn to look confused. "No, I need to bring this to the police…"

"I don't think it is illegal to shoot these… movies. I mean, this certainly isn't a profession I ever want to see my son and future daughters in, but… it isn't illegal," JJ mussed and Penelope let out a sigh.

"JJ, if Kevin would have known that his girlfriend was doing… this, all hell would have broken loose."

"You think… he found out and… threatened to … kill her? And so she decided to … beat him to it and kill him first?" JJ asked, now even more confused than before.

"JJ this isn't a CSI episode. He probably…. Did something that… that caused her to do something in return and … resulted in something else," Penelope said slightly confused herself now.

"Wouldn't it be better to know what _something_ is, or whether _something_ really happened, before we run to the police? And what makes you think Kevin would have found that so bad. He is a guy, for all I know he might actually have liked that … career decision."

"JJ… I never told you that, but… Kevin wasn't into… things," Penelope said vaguely, which caused JJ to raise an eyebrow, or both.

"Define _things_!"

"Well…." Penelope started, biting her lower lip. "Anything that went beyond …missionary."

At the raised eyebrows of her best friend, Penelope decided she might as well just continue.

"And I might have had the smart idea during our relationship to… go to an adult store. You know … for… inspiration. That idea didn't turn out to be such a good one."

"I think I've heard enough," she finally said, holing up a hand to stop Penelope right there and Penelope was glad to be saved from further explanations. A moment later she was out of her best friend's door – on her way to the police station, which she had just left a few hours ago and didn't plan on returning to, especially not this soon.

She found Detective Morgan at the exact same desk he had been earlier, when she left. He hadn't noticed her until now, until she stood in front of his desk and he looked up from whatever file he was hunched over.

First she saw confusion in his handsome features, followed by surprise until finally a massive grin took over. Good to know he had seemed to miss her just as much as she had missed him.

"Ms. Garcia, what a lovely surprise. You already missing the cell – or the company?" he asked, a twinkle in his gorgeous, deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Certainly not the cell," Penelope laughed, before throwing JJ's DVD on his desk, in front of him.

He picked it up and glossed over the cover for a moment, before his grin widened – if that was even possible.

"Usually I would expect a date first," she heard him say a moment later, winking at her.

"It's a friend of mine's," Penelope said, blushing slightly and saw Detective Morgan smiling even more widely at her. Okay, maybe she should have thought that through a little more careful.

"Sure, that's what they always say."

And her blush might have just deepened, if that was even possible.

"It isn't as if I would judge. You know if that is your thing, all … female liberation or something like that…" he said, smiling at her and leaning back in his chair, having his arms crossed in front of his chest.

For a moment Penelope took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Tamara Barnes is in that… movie. I mean…she is on… on the cover, so presumably in the … in the movie as well," Penelope almost stuttered. And what these eyes, which were right now intensively looking at her, could do to her insides.

When her words sunk in he looked from her to the cover of the DVD again, and she could see him thinking. Maybe she just cracked his case, maybe. If not, she at least had an excuse to see him again. A not too shabby reason.

* * *

_post-AN: Did any of you actually think I would after almost 20 chapters of them tiptoeing around each other just have Morgan turn up at her doorstep and kiss her? :)_

_And if any of you think Tamara's new job was creative, you have another thing coming. Cause you ain't seen nothing yet. There are still 2 CM characters that need to appear and three OCs that might make you think I LOST MY MIND! :)_


	20. And the list keeps growing

_AN: Personally I think I deserve a cookie for my by now rather regular updates :) Time to add to the pool of suspects and weird jobs and... 'preferences' :) And let me tell you, we haven't reach the end of the list of kinks or... strange things yet. You'll be surprised how weird my mind works, but more of that later... :)_

* * *

He had been looking forward to seeing Penelope Garcia one last time before she might forever step out of his life – until Prentiss told him she already let her go. And he had missed his chance because he was busy with Barnes. Great, that didn't necessarily made Tamara Barnes any more popular in his books.

He already had a weird feeling about her before she came in for a few questions, but now, after her little show, things seemed even more suspicious.

"But she has an alibi. I mean… she can sound as guilty as you want, that still doesn't change the fact that she has an alibi," Emily reminded him.

Morgan needed to think about that for a moment. She had a point and he knew it. So there was an alibi. And she might not have had a motive either – after all she had been with Lynch now for almost two years, and basically won the man, when Penelope left him. But, didn't she mentioned something about –

"The redhead." Morgan just said, meaning to say it more to himself than anything else.

"Excuse me?" he heard Emily, smiling at him softly.

"When I interrogated Penelope, she said she caught Kevin Lynch with a redhead from… Victoria's Secret. Tamara Barnes does not work for them and has never worked from them, and she was never a redhead either."

"So you think the redhead did it?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, yeah, could be, or Tamara. I mean… knowing she was playing second fiddle is one thing, but learning he had a second girl on the side? That can't have been nice news."

"If she knew about the redhead. Until she found pictures of Penelope in Kevin's things she didn't even know about Penelope. I mean… you kinda have to admit, he knew how to keep his girls a secret from each of them…" Emily said and Morgan decided he needed to track down the redhead.

"What did Penelope say? Where is that shop?" he asked Emily who thought about it for a moment.

"Connecticut Avenue, I think she said."

Morgan was already on his feet, almost out of the door when he turned around to Prentiss. "Do me a favor. Call all five witnesses of Tamara's alibi back here. Something is weird. And get us the surveillance tape of the club she was at…" And then he was gone, on his way to Victoria's Secret.

He had no picture, he didn't really know how she looked – all Derek Morgan knew that she was a redhead and working for Victoria's Secret. He knew it wasn't much, but maybe there weren't that many redheads in this particular shop. It turned out he was lucky. Not because she was a redhead though – but because one of the girls recognized a picture of Kevin Lynch.

"Oh you mean, Tasha. She was all over this guy," the sales girl said and shook her head. "Just… no idea why. She had such a great guy, fiancée, who adored her to pieces and was really hot."

"How long did they go out, Lynch and Tasha?" Morgan asked and saw the black haired woman think.

"Well, I wouldn't call it … 'going out' or anything. They just… had sex. Maybe a couple of times in a matter of like two weeks or so."

"And where is Tasha now?"

"She moved away about a month ago. Somewhere in Europe. France I think – or Italy, not really sure. She married her fiancée and… probably leads a happy life. Although when you already start your marriage that way – you know, cheating and the likes – it doesn't bode well for any sort of happy ever after."

"You ever seen her around?" Morgan asked, showing the girl a picture of Tamara Barnes.

The girl looked at it carefully, before handing it back to Morgan, shaking her head. "Doesn't look familiar. Sorry."

"Did Tasha ever mention a girlfriend from Lynch?"

"Um… " she started, thinking, looking slightly lost for a moment. "There was someone," she slowly continued. "Not sure about a name, but what Tasha said it was like a… blonde, curvy, geeky – that kind of girl. Apparently she even met her. Here, in the store, when she was a customer. In my opinion that is just really wrong and low," she explained, and a moment later asked him about Tamara. "Who's she by the way?"

"The other girlfriend…" Morgan said absentminded and a moment later regretted it. He really should have not said this.

"For real?" he heard the sales assistant ask surprised, before she shook her head. "I mean… sorry, but, this guy is just … I mean look at him. Ryan Gosling he ain't. Okay, if you take the glasses away and get rid of all the grease in his hair, he kinda could look like that cute guy from that TV show Buffy a few years ago – but that is probably still kind of a stretch… And I met him. He certainly isn't Mr. Charming either…"

"You met him?" Morgan asked all of a sudden. "Judging by what you said it seemed a casual thing between Tasha and Kevin."

"Yeah, but he was here, once or twice or so. Bought some underwear. But I couldn't tell you for who of his three lady friends – although I could probably rule out Tasha."

"Why?"

"Her taste in underwear is… peculiar."

At Morgan's curious expression she explained. "She was more into …. Leather and latex and that stuff. And before you ask how I possibly know that… Tasha never shut up about it. How good it felt and all the likes and was constantly shoving these catalogues up your nose, which reminds me…" For a moment she was gone, just to come back with something in her hands, which she gave to Morgan.

"I really don't need the catalogue or anything. I don't think it'll help me with my case…"

The sales girl that ignored him, skipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"That's Tasha," she said, pointing towards a picture of a rather sparely dressed woman. For whatever reason Morgan had imagined Tasha somehow different. "And please, go ahead and keep the catalogue."

A moment later their conversation came to an end and Morgan still didn't know an awful lot more. But Tamara Barnes became more suspicious with each moment.

When he made it back to the station Emily was already waiting, looking more than just excited.

"You'll never gonna believe this," Emily started, barely giving him time to sit down.

"What did you find out?" he asked

"I tried getting your Security tape from the club Tamara Barnes said she was at. They couldn't give me a tape-"

"Then why are you so excited?" Morgan asked.

"They could give me something better. The bouncer and a bartender. And both swear they hadn't seen any of the five witnesses _or_ Tamara that night. At all. And before you ask… the bouncer is strangely enough champion in remembering things – with national championships and the likes. And confronted with this all five witnesses cracked and said they were lying. Neither they, nor Tamara was there all night."

"Which means she doesn't have an alibi. And get that, the sales girl at Victoria's Secret told me that the redhead and Lynch had a sexual relationship – something casual – for a few weeks. So maybe Tamara found out about Tasha, the redhead and decided this was enough for humiliation…"

"Yeah, but … according to what you just said, they had it going on for a few weeks and Penelope walked in on them, splitting from Kevin because of that, three months ago. Tamara would have really waited three months? I mean, we had the same issue with Penelope and even Reid said that three months are very unusual for women to wait and then strike," Emily replied.

"Do you really think that Lynch, who had Penelope, Tamara and Tasha, then was left by Penelope and eventually Tasha as well, when she got married and moved away … that Kevin Lynch really would all of a sudden become a one-woman-man? Doesn't Cosmo or whatever you girls are reading all day long preach 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'? So maybe he got himself a new honey, or several ones, and Tamara found out, decided enough was enough and killed him…"

"That would explain a lot of things," Emily shrugged, while Morgan was already skimming the file for a number to call Tamara and her lawyer and get them down here. He was about to reach for the receiver, when he noticed someone standing in front of his desk. A look up – and he couldn't help the confusion and surprise. In front of him stood Penelope Garcia, smiling at him.

"Ms. Garcia, what a lovely surprise. You already missing the cell – or the company?" he asked, grinning at her widely. So what if he knew he could maybe be a bit less obvious?

"Certainly not the cell," he heard the pretty blonde laugh, before something landed on his desk.

Picking it up from the desk his eyes quickly flew over the cover of what looked like a porn movie. Morgan just couldn't help the grin that widened.

"Usually I would expect a date first," he laughed, winking at her.

"It's a friend of mine's" Penelope said, and he really could get used to the pretty flush of pink that covered her cheeks so lovely all of a sudden.

"Sure, that's what they always say."

At his comment he saw her blush deepening, and it just made her prettier to him. And more adorable.

"It isn't as if I would judge. You know if that is your thing, all … female liberation or something like that…" he said, seeing that she was slightly uncomfortable right now and the last thing he really wanted was her feeling uncomfortable around him. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest he studied her for a moment.

He heard her taking a deep breath, saw her closing her eyes and opening them again, before she spoke. "Tamara Barnes is in that… movie. I mean…she is on… on the cover, so presumably in the … in the movie as well."

Morgan just kept smiling at her, loving the bit of stutter when she was nervous and the blush that went so nicely with it. He wondered what else would throw Penelope Garcia off course.

And then her words sunk in. Did she just say his newly appointed prime suspect was starring in a porn? He picked up the DVD, and looked at it. For a moment he actually would have expected for Kevin Lynch to be seen on there as well – with the course this case seemed to take slowly but steady.

"Could Kevin Lynch have known about this?" he asked, offered the still standing Penelope a seat.

"Well, if he did he most certainly wouldn't have been … excited," Penelope said.

"Why? She was… a porn star? Shouldn't that kinda fulfill most guys dreams?"

"Does that include your dreams as well?" he heard Penelope ask and saw the expression of pure horror about her own, loud words a moment later. Oh, he definitely started loving this woman. "I… I'm sorry.. that is none of my business and I am sure that…."

"I said most guys. I didn't say whether or not I include myself in that group," he said, winking, deciding to push her buttons a bit – somewhere he had to start, right?

"Anyway…" Penelope went on, her blush having slightly faded – but just slightly. "He… Kevin was not very into… advanced stuff."

"Advanced? This is a porn movie. Probably half the population, if not even way more, has seen one in their life. I wouldn't consider it advanced…" he said, slightly amused and saw the blush return to Penelope's face.

"Well for… Kevin's standards this was quite … advanced," Penelope said and now Morgan wanted more than ever to show her a _really_ good time. "We might, or might not, have been at a store during our relationship – if only for the purpose to ignite fire again – a fire that probably wasn't burning very bright in the first place, but anyway. So... I might – or might not - have… seen a certain reaction to … stuff they sell at places like this."

Morgan still looked more than amused at her and he really was enjoying this. Maybe more than he should have had, but the way Penelope was, slightly embarrassed but still fighting her point and in a way even challenging him … he absolutely loved it. He loved that about a woman, when she was able to challenge him and keep him interested and curious – and somehow he had a feeling she would know how to keep him on his toes.

A moment later he saw her getting up, in a rush all of a sudden. "Anyway, I… I thought I bring you this," he heard her say and point towards the movie. "For your case…I hope it will help." And then she was gone, before Morgan could do or say anything.

He was about to wonder why she all of a sudden seemed so in a rush - when she was a few moments earlier looking like she might get comfortable on the chair he had offered her - and then saw it: that damn catalogue the sales girl had given to him, when she showed him Tasha. He had thrown it rather carelessly on his desk when he had come back – and it lay right in perfect view for Penelope to have seen. With the blushing, stuttering and him pushing a few of her buttons he practically had chased her away, probably thinking now he was into all sorts of things, when all he seemed really into right now was only her.


	21. Charlie's Angels

_AN: I think my muse might be confused __right now _and is in war with my imagination :) bad muse! But I actually feel lie there might be something new coming soon. Not sure when that will be though, so no promises ... 

* * *

Penelope saw him still looking at the DVD and started getting a bit nervous.

"Could Kevin Lynch have known about this?" she heard him ask and saw him pointing towards a chair, motioning for her to sit down on. So he wanted her to stay longer.

"Well, if he did he most certainly wouldn't have been … excited," Penelope answered, knowing full well what she spoke about.

"Why? She was… a porn star? Shouldn't that kinda fulfill most guys dreams?" she heard him ask and had to wonder about his question. Funnily enough JJ had asked the same question, but that was different.

She wondered whether that dream applied to him as well, whether he'd like to bed an adult movie star himself – and maybe he already had – and before she even realized it herself she had asked. "Does that include your dreams as well?"

Immediately after she blanched. She felt her face almost burning up, the blush creeping up every inch of skin and she couldn't believe she had just said that. To him. A detective. "I… I'm sorry.. that is none of my business and I am sure that…."

Surprisingly enough he answered her question, although she wasn't entirely sure what exactly he said, or where he saw himself really. "I said most guys. I didn't say whether or not I include myself in that group." The wink that followed his statement could have meant _anything_.

"Anyway…" Penelope decided on moving on. The sooner she got back to neutral territory the better. Although, this all wasn't very neutral. "He… Kevin was not very into… advanced stuff." Careful phrasing might save her from further blushing. It wasn't as if she was a prude, or anything, and she certainly had no problem with most stuff, but around him things definitely were different. She felt almost like she wanted to prove herself to him - for whatever that was.

"Advanced?" she heard him ask a moment later, an amused smile on his lips. "This is a porn movie. Probably half the population, if not even way more, has seen one in their life. I wouldn't consider it advanced…"

And great, now she felt the blush coming up again.

"Well for… Kevin's standards this was quite … advanced," Penelope said. For a moment she really thought about her next words – but felt she needed to clarify her knowledge somehow. "We might, or might not, have been at a store during our relationship – if only for the purpose to ignite fire again – a fire that probably wasn't burning very bright in the first place, but anyway. So... I might – or might not - have… seen a certain reaction to … stuff they sell at places like this."

And the smile that seemed to grow exponentially to the time she spent with him got even wider now. In order to not look at him, and maybe therefore get her blushing under control again, her eyes landed on his desk, on a file and what looked like a magazine. Fixing on the magazine, wondering what he might be reading, she almost fell of her chair when she realized it wasn't a magazine, but a catalogue. For what looked like Fetish-clothing. And just like that her idea about the handsome detective changed, rapidly. _That_ would certainly explain a few things.

Getting up, she looked at him, before saying "Anyway, I… I thought I bring you this," pointing towards the movie just in case. "For your case…I hope it will help." And then she moved to the doors. Quickly.

And she probably needed a bottle of strong booze to get rid of the picture in her mind of him, in leather head to toe, looking like some kinky-fetish-guy. This clearly was not going like she had expected. But if he was into that – than she clearly would have been the absolute wrong person he would want to see again in regards of a date or anything. She would probably have to get the movie back at some point, seeing that it wasn't hers, but then again she couldn't imagine JJ missing it very much. And the way he looked at her – or that movie she brought. Behind these gorgeous eyes and his intense stares at her he probably wondered whether she was real and what on earth got her to bring some movie, that probably didn't prove a thing. And maybe he was right. This was … way over her head. This was a murder. A murder that the police themselves couldn't get details on – or suspects.

And maybe it was time for changes – if they couldn't solve it, well, someone probably could.

"You want to do what?" JJ asked for what seemed the millionth time since Penelope had gotten back to her place and told her about her plan.

"I will…solve this murder – well, technically we, so you kinda need to be free for the next few days," she said, deciding on smiling widely.

"Why? I mean… Lynch cheated on you and you left – which was the right thing to do. Why do you want to solve his murder?"

"Because no one else is going to," Penelope said and saw JJ look at her best friend for a moment.

"The murder only happened a bit over a day ago. Penny, this is the real life, not some… TV drama show, where everything gets solved within a few hours or days. Things like this take time. They are supposed to take time. This isn't CSI or…NYPD Blue. Give them maybe more than a day's time to get some results before you start playing Magnum PI. Let them do their job, before you decide on picking up a second job…"

"I was actually more thinking along the lines of 3 Angeles for Charlie…" Penelope mussed and didn't miss the look JJ gave her. "Also JJ, you didn't see the look on that Detective's face… it was just… I can't even explain it. He seemed too ... whatever to actually say anything else and kept starring at the DVD cover."

"Well, maybe that was because he is a guy who just happened to get handed a porn DVD by a gorgeous looking woman. He might not be immune against everything…" JJ said and Penelope decided on _not_ mentioning the catalogue she had seen on his desk – because that would open a whole new box of issues.

"But what happens when they don't solve it?" Penelope asked.

"Well, if they can't solve it how the heck will you? I assume they have a few more possibilities than you have…"

"JJ, if I was to die and the police couldn't solve my case I would someone to do it for them… And I would do the same for you…"

"Yeah, but I am not dead or Kevin Lynch - and neither are you," JJ argued. "Penelope, I really hate saying this, but… these are the things that get you into trouble all the time."

"Because of my curiosity and need for justice?" Penelope asked quizzically.

"No, because of these ideas that form in your head and lead usually to nowhere. Let the police do their job and you'll see, they will find whoever did this. For the moment, maybe just be happy you are free again. Don't do anything that could land you behind bars again, Penny. One time was already bad enough."

Penelope had to admit her friend was right. One time really was already bad enough, but she just couldn't help thinking. And maybe one day really was too soon.


	22. Payback

_AN: It's payback time in some ways for both Morgan and Tamara. :)_

* * *

With Penelope gone Derek Morgan focused back on his task he had planned on doing _before_ a certain sassy blonde appeared. He reached for the receiver of his phone and dialed a number, requesting a pick-up for Tamara Barnes. At this stage he assumed her friends probably had advised her about the busted alibi and he had to assume she might flee town. Not wanting to take any risks, he decided on getting her picked up by a patrolling car.

About an hour after he had called and requested her pick-up Tamara Barnes was walked through the door by two officers, looking anything but pleased. A man he assumed was her lawyer was not walking far behind her.

"This is starting to turn into harassment. You know I don't have to actually come," she almost hissed at him and Morgan just got up, showing the officers where to take her for interrogation.

Morgan was about to point out, that yes, she was right, since he didn't have anything against her really that connected her to this case as a suspect, but than again, there was still the mystery about her alibi.

"Thank you for cooperating by coming down with your lawyer," Morgan said. "You know the people who refuse to answer questions always look pretty guilty in my book."

She didn't even sit down, when she already brought up law suits. "I swear I will sue this whole police department, for harassment and unlawful proceeding in an ongoing investigation. This is absolutely unacceptable."

"Ms. Barnes…there is no such thing as unlawful proceeding in an ongoing investigation, unless I would break the law itself. And calling you in for a few more question certainly is not unlawful."

"How many more questions can you possibly have? Haven't you asked me already everything there is?" Tamara asked, sounding more annoyed.

"Well, let's start with your alibi…" Morgan started, but before he could finish his sentence, Tamara was all over him again. "And before you say anything I'll advise you that you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"How often do I have to say this? I was out. With my friends. Who all gave you witness-accounts. Seriously? I'm starting to doubt the competence of the police in this city…"

At that Morgan just looked unimpressed – maybe her friends hadn't been able to get the news to her just yet. Or maybe Emily threatening them, with prosecution for obstruction of an ongoing investigation, was enough for them already.

"Interesting that you mention your friends. And their witness-accounts. Since – it turns out after asking them again – all withdrew them and now say they have never been there and neither were you. And before you tell me this is all a conspiracy, we asked a few people that work at the club you supposedly were at – and none of them recognized you from two nights ago either."

"I … well, that clearly is …." She started, looking at him challenging.

"Let me guess… it is a mistake?" Morgan asked incredulous and saw Tamara nodding.

"Ms. Barnes, I advise you to think very careful about the answer. At this stage whatever you say that does not turn out to be true will be considered an obstruction of an ongoing investigation and this will get charged. So… maybe you want to speak to your lawyer about your answer while I'll step out and get something from my desk we need to talk about as well…" A moment later Morgan got up, seeing Tamara Barnes looking at him almost angry, and left to get Penelope's DVD from his desk.

When he returned she still looked pissed and Morgan was certain she would present him with another story. Well, he had all the time in the world – she looked like she needed to be somewhere. Sure, he would have liked his bed as well right now – preferably with some company, and top of that wish-list was a certain Penelope Garcia – but it would have to wait for the moment.

"I refuse to answer the question," she finally said and Morgan needed to smile to himself for a moment. He had to admit, interviewing Penelope Garcia had been a lot easier – mainly because she had almost given him the answers he wanted before the question was even fully phrased.

"Just so you know, not answering the question would be seen by me as you admitting you've got 'no alibi' at this moment. And that, Ms. Barnes, moves you right on top of my suspect list. So by giving me an alibi you just do yourself a favor."

There were a few long looks between Tamara and her lawyer until Morgan saw the older man nodding at his client.

"I was at an … event. A convention if you like…"

"A convention? So someone saw you there? Other than your five friends that previously swore you had been with them to a club?"

Tamara looked around the room for a moment, until she stared at Morgan's phone which laid next to him on the table.

"May I?" she asked, pointing towards his phone. Morgan shoved it slowly at her, not entirely sure what to expect a now. A moment later he saw her typing something and then scrolling, tipping and typing again until she turned the phone to him, showing him the screen and a few pictures with her in a rather underdressed state.

"I was at a convention for adult movies – as a guest star," Tamara simply said, challenging him with a look.

Morgan took his phone from her, scrolling through the pictures which all were time-stamped. He was certain that if he did an internet picture search, he'd find more in case he doubted the time-stamp.

"And please, no dumb comments about this –" Tamara said the next moment, back to her annoyed sound, which Morgan decided was the perfect time. He reached for the DVD - without looking up from the screen of his phone - and turned it around, putting it in front of her.

"If you mean this…. I already know," he said, smiling at her, deciding the pictures looked legit to him. He still would have Prentiss check them out – just in case. Right now he trusted Tamara Barnes not even as far as he could throw her.

"You know?" Tamara asked surprised.

"Kind of my job, Ms. Barnes. So let's talk about this. And Kevin Lynch in that connection. I believe he wasn't … much of a fan of things like these."

Tamara let out a breath, sounding half annoyed again.

"Listen, he wasn't. He hated it. For him sex was… boring. Well, maybe not _for_ him, but with him. For almost a year I had to ... drag myself through this. He was always only into the standard. In and out and done in like… ten minutes. He wasn't into … change. No kinks, no bondage, no nothing. He was as prude and buttoned up as they can be."

"So… did he find out?" Morgan asked curious, tapping his fingers on the DVD.

"Yes and he wasn't happy."

"When did he find out?" Morgan asked, making his notes again.

"About a week or two ago. Some friend mentioned it to him as a joke, despite me telling that friend to keep it to himself. It isn't like I am ashamed or have a problem with it – I mean, I made that choice myself. But I knew he wouldn't like it once he found out. Technically with that friend telling him, he might have done me a favor – after that I knew I needed to get rid of him if I ever wanted to get a break in the business. People holding you back don't help you much…"

"Get rid of him?" Morgan asked interested and saw Tamara look at him almost annoyed again.

"Not like _that_. I meant 'leave him'. In a way I think I actually have to thank Kevin, since his sexual skills probably drove me to doing what I do – before I died of sexual frustration."

There was a moment where Morgan inappropriately needed to think about Penelope and whether she had felt like that as well during her relationship.

"Do you know her?" Morgan asked, opening the catalogue he had brought with him into interrogation and pointing her towards a picture of Tasha.

Tamara rolled her eyes for a moment at Morgan, looking like she was about to get angry. This woman seriously had some major anger issues. "Detective Morgan, just because I work as an adult movie star does not mean that I know every single person in the business. And I certainly do not do girl-on-girl scenes. So if you want an autograph or something like that, you should ask her and not me."

"What?" Morgan asked, almost shocked. "Autograph? For real? No. I actually ask, because apparently Kevin Lynch was seeing her. While he was seeing you. And Penelope. You ever seen her?"

At that Tamara looked closer at the picture, before shaking her head. "No, I have never seen her. For how long has he… you know, seen her?"

"From what I know it was purely a sexual relationship."

At that Tamara snorted. "The poor girl. She probably expected more…"

With that the interrogation came to an end. There wasn't much more Morgan could have asked and in all fairness her alibi seemed solid – well, her first one did too. He let her go, but warned he'd be in touch again if something else came up and she needed to come in again. Tamara Barnes just rolled her eyes at that, but accepted it – knowing she had no other choice. And Morgan was back to square one – deciding to call it a night. He could hardly wait for his bed, having been up for almost 48 hours now.

It was about a twenty minute drive from the police station to his house and when he unlocked the door to his place he was already almost dead on his feet. He threw his keys somewhere on his kitchen counter, got out of his shoes, started unbuttoning his shirt and walked on to his bedroom, where he stopped dead in his tracks, blinking twice, wondering if he now was hallucinating from being sleep deprived.

But even he blinked another three more times she was still there. Penelope Garcia, sprawling on his bed in nothing less than some very nice looking underwear. The only place this underwear would better on was probably his bedroom floor.

"How very thoughtful of you to get already started on the whole clothing issue," he heard her say in a raspy, sulky voice.

The smile on his face turned into a grin and slowly he removed his shirt, which was already hanging unbuttoned on him. Moving slowly closer, he discarded his pants as well, before placing first one, then two knees on the mattress and crawling slowly on his knees and hands towards her.

"Do I even want to know how you got in here?" he asked and saw her smile at him widely.

"I might have learned how to pick a lock or two…"

"And here I thought you are all innocent," Morgan laughed, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Innocent? Moi? Oh, there is so much to learn still…" she grinned.

"I can hardly wait," he said, grinning wider, before he darted forwards, connecting his lips with hers and claiming a first kiss. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, pressing her lip further into his lips. It was a hot kiss, wet and passionate, a battle about dominance that neither of the two really wanted to give up easily. Eventually he shifted his weight and body in a way that Penelope was forced to lean back, falling into the mattress, with him on top of her.

"You realize that breaking and entering is a felony, don't you, Ms. Garcia," he asked, once he came up for air.

"Oh dear," she said, playing shocked and surprised. "Well, I guess that means you need to arrest me and cuff me. Maybe you should cuff me to something, to minimize the risk of running – now that I know I committed a crime…" she suggested innocently. "Or maybe… we could find some sort of… _arrangement_, make a _deal_. Because I already have been to prison once, and it is a really _bad, bad_ place. I'd do almost anything to avoid that, Detective." The seductive tone in her voice almost did him in, and when she batted her eyelashes at him he was about to just throw himself on her and have his way with her. This woman had a control over him, his emotions and his body – it was just unbelievable.

"I'm certain we can find some sort of _settlement_," he grinned at her, before bringing his lips down for another kiss.

He felt her hands on the hem of his underwear, her upper body pressing against him.

As her hands started a tour of his body, his hands decided to dothe same to hers – feeling the silky soft skin of Penelope under his fingertips. He stroked feather-light touches over her valleys and peaks, over silky skin, and silk covered body-parts that yet waited for him to be revealed. To be touched. To be kissed. To be loved. And he could hardly wait himself. This was what he had been dreaming about for the past 48 hours or so, to have her here, in his bed, showing her just what exactly she did to him.

He felt something wet on the sole of his foot, and a whining a moment later.

"Clooney, now is a really bad moment," Morgan said between kisses, turning his head slightly to look at his overly excited Golden Retriever puppy. More whimpering, followed by a bark.

"I think someone wants attention," Penelope laughed, kissing his shoulder.

"Maybe, but the only one who will get my sole attention right now, is laying right under me. Let him whimper and whine. He'll stop eventually," Morgan whispered in Penelope's ear, before slowly starting to kiss his way down from her ear, over her cheek, to her neck and shoulder. A moment later he heard a bark next to him, his puppy apparently having decided now was the best time for attention.

Morgan let out a sigh, moving himself up to be face to face with Penelope again.

"I have a feeling my dog is against me getting lucky tonight," he smiled softly and saw Penelope under him laugh.

"Well, cowboy, the night is still young." A moment later he felt her hand squeezing his erection through the fabric of his boxer shorts. Clooney choose that moment to bark again. Penelope laughed more at that.

"I guess if you want more of this-" she started, squeezing him softly again, "you might want to take care of him," she finished, nodding towards Clooney who looked at both, Penelope and Morgan, very interested.

Morgan decided to ignore Penelope's suggestion, grabbing her firmly and rolling them around on his bed, until they lay pretty central. He started with kissing her lips again, leaving no doubt where he wanted this to head soon – and then he felt it. The mattress moved and a moment later he felt Clooney licking his hand.

"Clooney," he shouted, opening his eyes he didn't even realized he had closed and found…. Himself alone in his bed, apart from his dog. No Penelope, no nothing. It was all just a dream – which, judging by his bedside clock lasted several hours. It was 3 am and all of a sudden Morgan was wide awake – with his only bed companion being his dog, who had by now settled to lie down, right next to Morgan and where Penelope was supposed to be just a few moments ago, in his dreams.


End file.
